


An Offering for the Pharaoh

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ancient magic, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Eren Yeager, Egypt, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, King Eren Yeager, Knotting, Librarian Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pharaoh Eren Yeager, Rape but not really, Rituals, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, gold - Freeform, parenting, sand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Levi didn't sign up for this.Hange tricked him to go on a vacation in Egypt only to be drag into a dessert full of scorpions and fucking sand!Instead of a cozy hotel, Levi found himself in a deep hole in the first day of his presumed vacation.He did help Hange a lot when he accidentally discovered the hole full of hieroglyphics, skeletons and tomb of the a Pharaoh, first and the only Alpha in the world.It was creepy to be stuck in a hole/cave full of thousands years old skeletons and mummified people.What's worst?Those said skeletons raised from the dead and took Levi as an offering to their beloved Pharaoh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it! 
> 
> Movies inspired me too much!
> 
> Anyway- All hail Omega Levi!

"Oof!" 

Levi wipes the sweat on his forehead and stared down at the last stack of books on the table. That should feed the crazy scientist for at least an hour.

Levi had never been breaking a sweat working at the library since only a few people actually came to visit or ask for an assistance. Usually people will go in and browser on their own but not this one particular visitor. 

Her name is Hange Zoe, an archeologist. Ms. Zoe got this brown hair tied into a messy pony tail, Levi can't help but think that maybe she just got out of bed and tied her hair before dashing to the library. She wore thick glasses and a lab coat that for some reason she always wore it. He barely saw her eat or go out to eat since it's against the rules to bring food inside the building. She would mumble occasionally while taking notes, sometimes Levi would find her giggling on her own. Levi doesn't judge that, he understand it very well he might giggle while reading his books or sometimes laugh out of the blue but it's very strange for Ms. Zoe to giggle while reading a fucking history book!

She came on spring and visit the library starting from 8 in the morning and leaves during closing time. She doesn't browser on her own she but she got a list of history books with her and it's Levi job to locate them. Every day she had a new list for Levi to locate and to the raven's surprise, he never knew the library even have those books, some were almost torn and some are even older than his great grandfather.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she chirp at Levi with a big smile.

Usually Levi will leave her be and take a rest while drinking a cup of tea but he follows his curiosity this time. He knew all the books were about "archeology" shit but his interest sparks every time he saw the books' title or when he skims through the pages. Levi was never a fan of history or antiques he is more on the fantasy side but maybe a little reality won't hurt him.

He decided to join the beta on her table after he took two cups full of tea. He took the seat in front of her and place the cup near the opened book that she's reading. She didn't even notice the raven.

Levi cleared his throat to grab her attention. She perked up at the noise them her eyes landed on the cup.

"Would you like some?" he gestured at the cup.

"Wait! This is allowed?! Of courses it is! Thank you!" 

Levi didn't have a chance to answer when she took the cup and drain the warm tea like it was water. 

"Thank you!" She smiled at him. Her eyes darts around the table, a frown painted on her face when she didn't saw what she expected. "There are no biscuits."

Levi wants to grab a hard bond book and smack it on her head. He raise a brow at her instead, "I gave you tea for free, be contented." 

"But! Tea always goes with biscuits or cake!" she wave her arms around like it was a catastrophe to not have biscuits or cake when drinking tea.

"Foods are not allowed," Levi said flatly before taking a sip on his tea.

"Awww!" she whined and pouted like a child.

"Oh! I'm Hange Zoe by the way!" she extended her hand to Levi. "You probably know me already since you keep records who ever comes in and out of this place."

Levi glared her hands with disgust, he didn't know where that come from and all the germs might be lurking in there. To be polite, Levi just wave his hand. "I'm Levi. Levi Ackerman, as you can see I work here."

"Must be great! Being surrounded with all of these great books everyday!" Hange hug the open book that she's reading on her chest.

"Yeah. It is great," Levi smiled at himself. He loved working in the library, it is quite and full of books to read, not to mention the low number of people who visit the library made him happy and gave him opportunities to read more.

"Awww! I wish I could work here too and read all day!" she cheered, placing her open book in the table and run her fingers on the pages. "But... I can't."

"Why is that? Isn't that your job as an archeologist? You study ancient stuff and shit." 

"Yeah but that's only a part. I want a full time like your work!" She taps the table with enthusiasm.

"Please lower your voice," Levi glared at her.

"But we're the only one here!" Hange shouted, letting her voice echoes to prove her point.

"I'm just doing my job," he sighs. Eyes roam at the open book in front of Hange, his stormy blue eyes landed on a specific word. Alpha.

"Yes! Alphas exist thousands years ago!" Hange supplied. 

Fuck he must have said it out loud but he didn't regret it, Hange started telling him the book she's reading like she wrote it herself.

In the world where Levi is currently living there are no Alphas, the world is compose of Betas and Omegas. What Levi learned in schools that Alphas were wiped out because they're the main weapons during wars. But Hange made his knowledge wider about the rare yet powerful dynamic. When Egypt was young, the Alpha bloodlines only flows through the blood streams of the Pharaohs, the ruler of ancient times. 

Hange pointed at the black and white picture of the hieroglyphics on her book. The Rogue Prince. An Alpha. He got emeralds for his eyes which the green color eye color is very rare during those times. The Rogue Prince gain his title for being stubborn and rebellious on his parents according to the hieroglyphics.

The prince was forced into an arrange marriage from another tribe, stubborn as he is, he refused but his parents pushed him on the edge: He is only allowed to rule the Egypt if he follows his parents for once. Eager to rule vast lands and concur such power, the prince followed his parents only to betray them by killing his bride right after his coronation.

Of course, the bride's tribe didn't like any of his stubbornness which result to a war. The Rogue Prince did the unexpected for the victory of his tribe, he welcomed magic. He sacrificed his parents to acquire magic, weld it as his own and made himself a god.

Hange flipped the page and pointed at another series of pictures. It shows a monster, a giant beast of destruction and death. With this, he claimed victory but that's not all, the Rogue Pharaoh can control the weather and lands, feeding his people with delicious food and providing his city with gold. He gained his people's trust, loyalty and love.

But the new Pharaoh is stubborn as always, he wanted a bride but not just any bride he wanted a bride that will make his instincts bend, a bride that won't run in fear and hide from him. But his magic and dominant scent only made the search difficult, his people offered all the virgin Omegas but none suited the Pharaoh's liking. Patience running thin, the Rogue Pharaoh stole Omegas in other tribes until war broke again. This time he abused his power and kill who ever opposed to his will. His people feared the worst: their ruler had been swallowed by black magic and power, they have no choice but to put him to his place, otherwise he will keep stealing Omegas and inviting more wars. They put an end to this with a help of a sorcerers, they put him to sleep, mummified and buried under the earth. Though his people still offer their hearts to him for protecting their lands and feeding their empty stomach. They knew that their ruler forgave them for their actions because the lands remained fertile and weathers' helped them on tight times like droughts. Their beloved ruler still provides for them even when a new line of royal blood was on the throne. 

So they prayed for thanks every day and sometimes they even offered new Omegas from their tribe on the Pharaoh's grave but nothing came, not even a sign. The elders claimed that the Rogue Pharaoh is still alive because of his powerful magic and still waiting for his bride.

"And that's how the Alpha dynamics didn't reach our generation!" Hange sang.

"So you're telling me that the dynamic didn't reach our generation because some brat of a prince refuse suck it up and provide an Alpha brat?" Levi cross his arms on his chest.

"Yes!"

"Well, that's stupid."

"Levi, perhaps the people before saw that the dynamic is nothing but power. When the last Alpha- the Rogue Pharaoh was put into place, the new ruler was a Beta and they probably saw or feel, well, equality." Hange shrugs and arrange the books in her table into stacks. "They didn't know that the future generations needed Alphas in the first place."

Alphas were know as the elite dynamic, their skills were far better compared to Betas. They say that Alphas were great leaders and breeders. Though, the population is compose of Omegas which can give birth despite of the gender, the population is running thin because of the low birth rate. Scientists believe that the perfect match were Alphas and Omegas since Beta had low chances of breeding an Omega.

"Whatever, but it was a nice story," Levi took the mugs and went to the sink, Hange follows him like a dog.

"It is! There is so much to learn about history!" Hange cheers. "I can't wait to learn more about the Rouge Pharaoh!"

"Wait," Levi pause what his doing and turned off the sink. "You mean all this time you've only been researching about that brat prince?"

"Yes! Because some books only mentioned him, some have small yet specific and important details about him. Another thing is these information had been scattered on different books. Other books didn't mentioned about him but the pictures of hieroglyphics on other books provides, shows the presence of the prince, not much though, but his symbol was there!"

"Symbol?"

"The key." Hange took his notebook and showed the symbol. It looks like a normal key though, like you can see it in a cartoon or something.

"For a prince, he choose a very unique design." sarcasm lace on his voice. 

"I think he had a weird taste too," Hange nodded in agreement.

"So," Levi continued washing the cups. "You said that the ancient people believe that the Pharaoh is still alive and waiting for a bride, perhaps he still haven't seen one after a lot of Omegas went to look in his casket."

"What do you mean Levi?"

"What? Isn't the brat prince in display cases by now? Like on some museum or some shit because I haven't payed any attention during the tour in high school." 

"The prince's grave was never discovered even now."

"Oh, my bad." Levi wipes the cups and returned them in the cabinets. "Well, if he is in a museum I bet his name will be 'Brat Prince'."

"Hahahaha! That will be hilarious!" Hange booms. Levi cringed at the volume of her voice.

"Aren't archeologist supposed to dig dirt and find hundred years old shit on the ground?"

"Yep! That's another part of my job but for now research is on the top list."

"How hard is it to dig out the brat prince?"

"Well, for some reasons his grave was not in the pyramids. Like he was buried in a different and more sacred location. No one knew where it was."

"Sad." Levi move to her table again and took the stacks of books.

"Hey! Let me help!" Hange took the rest of the books. "Lead the way!"

"Thanks..." Levi hesitate for a moment but decided to accept the help. These books are heavy shits.

The days went by as usual, less visitors as always but Levi got himself a friend and a good story teller, too good.... Hange won't stop talking shit. At least the Beta is now helping him locate the books and carry them to her table. Levi thought it was good to have someone to talk to but he regret it when his brain melted at the amount of information. There is just too much history lesson in one day.

"Okay, after that you have to record there names in here," Levi instructed the at the new guy.

"Yes! Sir!" the new Omega said with pure excitement. "Am I going to put their numbers and address too?" His bright blue eyes landed on him.

"No, just do it if they will borrow a book." 

"Oh, of course!" 

Levi watch as the new employee sort out the files. His name is Armin Arlert, an Omega who share the same love for books. Thank god there is someone in earth who still loves to read and work for the library, now Levi had a permanent helper.

"Good Morning!" Hange burst through the doors and hopped her way to the reception. She immediately saw Armin and ogled over him. "Who's this?"

"Armin Arlert, a new employee." Levi supplied. "Armin, this is Hange our regular."

"Hi! OMG! We had a regular?!" He bounce on his heels.

"Yeah..." Levi signs and rub his eyes. Odd, Hange is not this early.

"Wait! So Levi can have a break when you're here!"

A Break? Now that Levi thought about it, he can finally have a vacation now there is someone who will look after the library.

"You mean, Mr. Ackerman never had a vacation before?" Armin gasped and turned to him. "You're the only one working here?"

"Well, not everyone wants to work in a boring building full of books." Levi shrugged.

"Awww! Poor Levi!" Hange swing her arm on Armin's shoulder. "Can you do him a favor and allow him to have a vacation?"

"Hange!"

"I don't mind Mr. Ackerman. I mean, it's not hard to follow protocols and not much visitors will come during this time of season." Armin smiled at him.

"Well, that's...." Levi trails off.

"Levi, you need a vacation. I mean look at you!" Hange gestured at him. "You're skin barely seen the rays of sunshine!"

Armin nodded in agreement.

"Okay, okay. I'll go somewhere...." Levi mentally counted his savings.

"You should come with me!" Hange hopped her way to Levi and sling her arm on his shoulders.

"And where on earth are you taking me?"

"EGYPT!"

"Egypt?" Levi brush her arm off him and stared at Hange in disbelief. "Are you shitting me?"

"What?! No! This is the real deal! My company called me for assistance and maybe.... I can snag you some plane tickets while I'm at it." Hange snickered.

"No, you are not stealing for me. I'm actually thinking a beach will do or something."

"I'm not going to steal anything! The big boss is my best friend and I think he'll allow me to have a plus one!"

"Ohhh! Egypt is wonderful! I've been there before! It was worth it!" Armin offered.

Levi looked at both of them. "I don't know, I haven't travel that far. And I might be a nuisance on your work."

"Pfft! Nuisance?! I've been a nuisance to you since I came here! I think it's your turn." she playfully punch his shoulder.

"Fair enough... Armin are you sure you're okay here alone?" Levi turned to Armin only to find him busy with a book.

"Yep! As long I have books to read, I'm cool." He said without looking up from his book.

"See?! Everything will be a-o-k!" Hange pushed Levi to the doors. "Bye Armin! It's nice to meet you!"

"Bye!" Armin manage to say before the doors closed.

\------

Levi packed all the necessities in an order manner on his luggage. He doesn't want to over pack, just a backpack and one luggage will do.

"So... when we reach Egypt what's going to happened next?" He ask Hange who is making herself home in his tiny apartment.

"We're going to visit pyramids and watch hieroglyphics for real! It will be like going on a museum but only much cooler!"

Levi can't help the excitement growing inside him, all those times he only saw hieroglyphics and pyramids on pictures and books but tomorrow he will finally see the real deal!

"Levi we are going to Egypt tomorrow! This is exciting!"

Levi can't help but agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains rape! But not really! I think X!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments!
> 
> Enjoy the new chap, it's longer than expected hehehe~~

"Hange."

"Yeah?"

"Hange."

"Hmmmmm?"

"Hange!!!!"

"Wha-what?! Are the cannibals coming?!" Hange hoist herself from the hole and stared up at Levi.

"No....." Levi growls at her.

"Oh, okay. Warn me if they are coming." Hange waved at him before jumping back on the hole.

"Hange! What is the meaning of this?!" Levi gestured at the place. The sand is everywhere, dunes here, sand there, burning heat up there. Levi didn't signed up for this. 

"What do you mean?" Hange replied.

"Where are the pyramids?! The hieroglyphics?! The fucking mummies?!" Levi took a pebble and threw it right on her back. "I thought we are going Indiana Jones this shit?!"

"Well, I have no choice, work wants me here. But hey! If we dug on the right place we might discover hieroglyphics!" Hange grabbed her shovel and continued to dig.

"I am not digging dirt with you!" Levi shouted at her. He held his cowboy hat in place and closed his eyes when the wind flew passed him. Last time he almost blinded himself for not closing his eyes when the wind came.

"I deeply apologize for Hange's behavior.. She's just... Ahh..." The big boss who is also Hange's best friend approached Levi and gave him a water bottle.

"Thanks," Levi took it and drain the water.

His name is Erwin Smith. A rich ass businessman who loves to collect antiques. He funds archeologist do some digging, that and searching for treasure is nothing but his past time. His too kind for Levi's taste, like the raven can see him as a father with Hange as his crazy daughter, especially when he is wearing that Hawaiian shirt with matching slippers and a straw hat. He looked like he's going to a super expensive resort than in a blazing hot dessert.

During the plane ride, Levi never felt out of place. Everyone is so nice to him and he felt bless to be on board on a private plane full of nice people, they all welcome Levi like they were a family.

"Erwin! Why didn't you told me that it's okay to have a plus one?!" The girl with a strawberry blonde hair punched Erwin in the shoulder.

That was Petra, the head of the medical team. She also make some fine tea. She wore a summer hat and a red cross vest, a first aid kit strapped around her waist and she had a mini van that serve as a portable hospital.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you wanted a plus one too," Erwin held both hands in surrender.

"Umm... Hey, don't you have machines to make this digging ummm... faster?" Levi asked as he watched Hange dug a hole. She didn't even reached the darker shade of the ground.

"Oh! Erwin had the machinery, Eld and Gunther had to get them as for Hange, well, she is just... excited." They all stared down at Hange. She is panting, giggling and drooling like a rabid dog while digging in the sand.

"Can I ask why you guys choose this area? I mean, I saw a glimpse of the pyramids on that side why not dug there or something," Levi pointed at south. "And what are we actually looking for?"

"Well, according to-" Erwin started to talk about signals and minerals that may lead to ancient objects that were hidden underneath the earth. Levi stared at him and tried to digest all of the complex information, meanwhile, Petra is yawning a simple sign to tell Erwin to shut fuck up. 

Levi let out a heavy sigh and stared at the horizon. Was this vacation really worth it? Well, he met good people, rode a freaken private plane and reached Egypt for free but was this all really worth it?! Was the blazing heat worth his cozy library and books? Counting his blessing this vacation is really worth it if he can do something aside from helping an insane woman dug a hole in the sand.

Nanaba, came out of one of the trailer with her laptop. She's in charged of the team's safety, Levi knew she had a gun hiding somewhere in her vest. She look tough at first sight but as he spend more time with them he learned that Nanaba can be as friendly as the rest of the team. She took to one of the big case that where laying in the ground before approaching them.

"Hey, while the boys get the stuff why don't we go for a little treasure hunt?" She offered, lowering the case and opened it. Levi took a peek at the contents and discovered metal detectors, the rods looked like the foldable walking sticks.

"Great idea!" Erwin beams, taking one of the detectors and turning it on.

Nanaba gave them one each, except for Hange who is still busy digging. Levi carefully unfolded his, he can't afford to break it, who knows how much Erwin bought those things. When all detectors up and working Nanaba gave instructions and trackers on each of them so that they won't get lost in the dessert. The trackers looked like a smart phone but the screen only shows two blinking dots with colors that represent its meaning: the blue dot is the tracker the green dot is the base camp. It also had call features if one of them needed help or spot something valuable. 

Nanaba split them up, Petra will go west, Erwin will go east and Levi will go north while Nanaba will stay to keep a look out and also to keep Hange from killing herself.

Levi grab a juice pack before heading north with his metal detector. He walked mindlessly in the sand as he listen to the distant beep of his device while drinking his juice pack. His black boots turn almost white at the dust. Levi swayed his detector absentmindedly on the sand.

Levi watched the clear blue sky. A perfect day to visit the beach. He sighed, emptying his pack, crushing it and throwing it aimlessly on the sand. Levi stopped for a moment and feel the breeze, he closed his eyes just in case some bastard sand will blind him again.

"This is not what I signed up for but... It's nice.." He said to himself and continued down the dunes. He walked while swaying his detector, trying to relax and enjoy the open space. "This is not so bad after all..."

He continued down, still on alert for scorpions, lizards or treasures.

'Omega'

Levi stopped, eyes darting around to find the source of the call but he only saw plain sands. He swore he heard someone called him but he can only hear his own breathing. He cleared his throat and continued with his quest on finding something. After a few minutes Levi heard it again. Panic rouse inside him when he clearly see that he is alone in the dessert. Maybe he's going crazy due to the heat?

An Omegan cry manage to slip through his lips as he fiddles with his tracker. Based on his device he didn't wonder that far from the camp and if there are real cannibals hiding in the sand, he can make a run for it. He turned his head in any direction for confirmation. Nothing but sand and some rocks. He tried to calm himself but he remained mindful on his surroundings.

Levi is too preoccupied with his surroundings that he didn't notice that his metal detector is informing him that it found something. He only notice it when it is practically screaming at him.

"Oh?"

His anxiety about the cannibals were thrown away and was replaced with excitement as he sway his detector, testing which area is telling him that there metal or in Levi's dream: a pot full of gold. He stopped at the particular area that made the device beep consecutively. He set his detector aside and fell on his knees.

Fuck. He had to fucking dig.

Cringing, he pushed the first layer of sand away, to his surprise, he can see the ground. Thank god there is less sand in his area. While he pushed the remaining sand away he saw the ground had a small crack where bits of sand fell in, he pushed the sand on top of the crack only to find out that it is not a crack caused by the dryness of the dessert but it is a very small straight opening in the ground.

Odd. Maybe he should contact Nanaba, or someone mainly because Levi is not an expert on this particular field. He took his tracker and taps on it.

"Where is the call button again?" Levi explores his tracker for a moment.

Levi stands up when he felt his knees complained at him. He paced around while he tries to figure out the tracker. The raven lighten up when he found the call button but he got distracted when he watched the sand got sucked in by the now big gap on the ground.

Earthquake?! But there is no shaking! Levi gasped in air when he saw the gap widens and reaching at the area where he's standing. Levi took a step back and the gap kept inching closer to him. What kind of phenomenon is this? It feels like the ground wants to suck him in. And his thoughts weren't wrong, Levi decided to make a run for it but the gap quickly catched up with him.

"Help!" he screamed when the earth underneath his feet opened. 

"Hange! Someone!" He screamed on the top of his lungs, he tried to grab hold into something but all his hands can grasped were nothing but sand.

Screaming, he fell in absolute darkness. He can't see anything, he can't hear anything aside his beating heart and screams. He tries to feel his way out but all he can feel is nothing but soft sand until the said sand begin to move taking Levi with them.

Levi tried to climb away from the moving sand but he failed miserably. He found himself falling again, his screams bounced into darkness.

"Ahh!" He unexpectedly landed in more sand. Whining, he tried to sit up and examine his surroundings, it was not dark anymore but his eyes were still adjusting at the light. An intense pain zapped on the back of his head, knocking him out of the blue. The last thing that Levi saw was a blurry image of his metal detector.

Moments later, a whine escaped his lips when he tried to open his eyes. Yep, his fucking metal detector hit his head. Levi sat up and examine his surroundings for the second time, tall statues craved as Egyptian deities served as pillars, circled around him and all of them were plastered on the ground walls, up above is a perfect circle hole where the light shines inside, the hole above is similar to a sink hole's mouth on Levi's opinion. But it didn't explained anything on how he got there. Based on the raven's memories, he fell from a weird gap on the ground, there is darkness and a lot of sand but now there is only sand on where Levi is sitting. Brushing off his weird experiences, he stands up. There is more things to worry about.

"HELP!" he shouts, his voice might have reached the surface because the birds flew pass the opening due the noise.

His heart pounding in his chest, he is a good distance away from camp even if he shouted his lungs out no one will hear him. His breathing quickens, feeling claustrophobic and terrified at the thought that he will be stranded in a hole, Hange will forgot about him, leave him, and then he'll starve and-

Levi paused when a bright light hits his eyes, backing away from the blinding light found that it was the light reflecting at the... Levi's heart skipped a beat and his eyes widens at the sight of gold. Gold plates, goblets, accessories and more. There are piles of them, all pushed at the corners next to the walls. 

All fears forgotten, Levi leaped to a pile and checked each treasure. He giggled when he found a crown and wore it in his head. "Huh? Perfect fit."

Levi searched around, knowing there would be a mirror somewhere. When he found one, he happily skipping his way towards it, he checked the crown on his head. The frame is shiny gold with diamonds and pretty opals. "Not bad."

The constitutive beeps from his detector made him squeak. The device gave a few beeps before it fully shuts down. Levi gasped, running to the sand he tried to find his tracker. If his detector fell with him then his tracker must be somewhere in the sand. Hope blooms in him when he found his tracker, he brush off the sand, relief washed over him when it turned on. He immediately pushed the call button.

"Levi? Is there something wrong?" Nanaba's voice came in first.

"Nanaba help! I fell in a hole!" Levi begged.

"Wait right there and don't turn off your tracker we'll trace your location. Please remain calm."

"Okay.." Levi sniffles, yes, help is coming to get him.

A deep growl came from behind him. Levi's blood ran cold, slowly he turned around. His heart stopped. One of the giant statue moved, eyes glowing red staring down at the raven. He's not sure of the deity's name but he had seen that dog head in the hieroglyphics. The statue gave another deep growl and Levi panicked.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Levi took off his crown with shaking hands. He ran towards the foot of the statue and placed the crown before running back to the opposite wall. 

Levi had to play safe, from what the books and stories that Hange told him: some graves had curse in them to protect their treasures. Levi can't believe that fell into one, if he didn't know better he would have fainted when the statue moved. Fuck, he shouldn't have doubted that ancient people can actually used curses and magic.

To his surprise, he watched the statue move to its usual position and freeze. Levi was once again learned how to breath but it was cut short when he fell backwards. "Ow!"

The wall that he was leaning against was actually doors. Stone doors with etching of various symbols that Levi never seen in hieroglyphics. Levi quickly get on his feet, he eyed the door that leads to a pitch black corridor. The raven jumped out of his skin when the torches in both walls lighten up on its own. Levi took a few step back at the suspicious corridor, even when the torches light the way the raven can't still see end.

Clutching his tracker he think twice if he should contact Nanaba to hurry or just wait. In the end, he decided to stay and wait, just for his own safety he made a good distance between the opened door and the weird statue, he planned to stay on that spot until help comes. 

'Omega'

Levi snapped his head towards the corridor. Now, he is certain. The voice came from inside that corridor. There is no way Levi is following that damn call. Then all of the sudden something painfully grabbed his leg. Levi screamed, a boney hand emerged in the ground and grabbed his ankle. He tried to pull his foot only to pull out the boney hand's whole body.

Levi screamed.

"Levi?! Are you okay?! Hold on we are coming! Wait, your signal its-" Nanaba's voice turned into static.

Levi kicked the skeleton off him but only more skeleton emerged from the ground. Levi can feel the hairs in the back of his neck stand and bile raise up on his throat at the sight of the number of disgusting skeleton that wants to grabbed him. He tried to avoid their boney hands but more skeletons came to get him.

Levi can feel his eyes water when he was cornered, he tried to fight back but the skeletons grabbed hold of him and drag him inside the corridor. Levi screamed and thrusts around in hopes that he'll be free. One of the skeletons took his tracker and threw it aimlessly, Levi can hear it landed harshly on the ground. "No!"

Levi cannot do anything, he screamed, he tried to fight back but the skeletons didn't even flitched. Tears streaming like waterfall on his face, his fear swallowed him whole. Levi chanted prayers as he sobbed, he hoped that someone, anyone will come to help him.

His prayers weren't answer when the skeletons put him in a marbled table, chaining his wrist and ankles. 

"No, please. Don't kill me." Levi cried. He pulled the chains but what he got was nothing but burning pain.

One of the skeletons rip the collar of his shirt, exposing his neck. Then as quickly as they came, skeletons left him in the table before the doors closed. Levi hardly notice that there was a door nor he was in a separate room. The room had torches hanging on the wall, illuminating the hieroglyphics. Levi craned his neck to study the hieroglyphics, he might know his situation or at least stopped the curse or maybe find a way to set him free.

His eyes landed on a specific part of the hieroglyphics, it shows people lining up with fruits, meat, clothing, and gold on their hands. Some lined up with smaller people with them, Levi identify them as Omega based on the choker on their necks that symbolize one's virginity. Levi followed m the hieroglyphics until he reached the end which he found a table where the people place all the things they bring. Levi panicked, he tried to raise himself to looked at the table.

"Please, not be the same table. Oh, please." He pleaded.

When he got a good look at it, he let himself fall back on the table. It's the same table. He's hyperventilating, fresh tears spilled on his eyes and his sobs grew louder and louder.

"Shhh." someone cooed.

Warm fingers brushed on his face and wiping away his tears. Levi manage to opened his eyes, beautiful ocean eyes looking down at him. "W-who are you?" He croaked.

"It's okay Omega, I got you." 

Levi eyed the new person. Sun-kissed skin, messy chocolate hair, charming smile, gorgeous eyes and fuck the guy is handsome and ripped. Shaking his head, Levi focused on the main problem.

The stranger's fingers travel down from his face to his chest, ripping his shirt. Levi screamed but a tan hand covered his mouth.

"Shhh... Alpha will take care of you," the stranger cooed on his ear.

Levi whole body gave in in full submission but his mind didn't. Did he said Alpha?! There is no way that- at the moment, his eyes travels around the wall of the room. He stopped when he found the very familiar picture of the Rouge Prince. Levi will never forget those emerald eyes.

His attention was brought back at the situation at hand when he felt the assume supposed to be dead brat prince took off his pants.

"No," the word came out as a plea. His breath hitch when a strong scent of rut hits him, forcing his body to shuddered and produce slick as answer to the Alpha's rut. Levi never thought that a rut can be this powerful. Levi, cried knowing too well what was happening next despite the sweet nothings the stranger whispered on his ear. 

"No, please, no." He pleaded but it only reached deaf ears. Levi can't believe his own body is betraying him, his practically leaking slick like faucet. Also an intense pain is burning inside him, like he was in heat. No. It's impossible, Levi took his suppressant everyday.

"Ah!" He gasped when he felt fingers inside.

"You're so ready for me Omega," the prince chuckled on his ears. Levi tried to move his limp body away when the prince mounted him.

"No, please, no- Ahhh!" Levi screamed.

"I got you Omega, I got you." He crooned before pressing his lips on the crying Omega beneath him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut! Woot-woot!!

Eren watched as the world change around him. Even when wrapped with cloth and sealed in a caste, Eren can still see the world even with his eyes closed. It didn't cost him years buried in the earth to know his sins, from the moment his people put him to sleep, he accepted his fate. The gods punished him for using magic to mock them and ending many lives. One of the punishments was his people turning against him. Eren loved his land and his people, he just wants what's best for them, he provide them protection, food and gold. 

What more can anyone want?

Nothing, because Eren provides them all... but what about him? Can't he just go a little over board on the one thing he wanted the most? 

No. 

He can't because that is one of his punishment, the gods did not bless him with a mate. He knew that, that's the reason why he let his people seal him away, to never see the rays of light ever again because they knew that he will never stop stealing Omegas. He was depressed for a few years but Eren snapped out of it and decided to never give up, he is the stubborn Pharaoh after all. 

He reflected and repented on his sins, he accepted and forgiven his people by providing their needs as their ruler even when a new ruler is currently present. And he will wait for his mate no matter what, good thing he had his magic to keep him alive through the years. On the other hand, his people were thoughtful, they offered a new Omegas to his grave but to Eren's dismay, none of them suited his instincts. 

Even with his stubbornness, Eren grew tired under the earth. He appreciate some of his people who offered themselves to him to provide him company while he waits for his mate. Those were his loyal people who died next to his tomb, those who choose their soul to stay on the earth until their beloved ruler found a mate.

If Eren is not an Alpha, he would be contented at the love his people gave him. But no, the love from his people is not enough, his instincts craved for a specific person. The only person who can make his instincts bend in submission, the only person that can help him with his rut. Loneliness lingered in his heart. Maybe his mate is not even born yet.

As the world change, he let his skin rot but every time it does, it will regenerate on its own. He knew, his magic is both a blessing and a curse. No matter how tired he is, he can't end his own life. This is also his punishment. Forever in the earth and alone. A tear fell on the corners on his eyes, he lost count on how many times he cried.

To distract himself, he watched the world change and learned. With the absence of Alphas in society, the remaining dynamics slowly lost their primal instincts and replaced with ceremonial events instead. The sacred bonding marks on the Omegas neck disappeared only to be replaced by a public ceremony and the only symbol that said that one Omega is bonded is a ring on their finger. For Eren it was a stupid idea, a ring is not enough to keep others way from stealing their mate but he realized that there are no Alphas to worry about, there is no territorial and dominating dynamic that will exercise such behavior. 

While he's at it, he watched as many society fell down and economy shattered because of poor leaders. Betas who tried to rule only to fail miserably. According to instincts, Betas were followers they work together for the greater good of the society under a ruler, and that what made them failed as leaders. Eren seen many Beta leaders committed suicide because their instincts were screaming at them to stop. But Eren paid respect for those who passed it, Betas who ignored their instincts so they can be a better ruler for the sake of society.

As for the Omegas, Eren worried about them the most. There are no Alphas that can relieve the pain of heat, a heat is a sign that simply tells that an Omega is ready to carry offsprings. The sad part is Omegas cannot breed other Omegas while Betas can, however, the chances of having a healthy offspring is low. Betas can breed but only the female Beta can carry offsprings. On the other hand, female Betas can only give birth to a healthy child once and the following offspring will likely born sickly.

Eren watched how Omegas cried at their current romantic relationships, a Beta can never be an Alpha. Alphas had territorial instincts that put Omegas to ease and had a knot that can turn pain into pleasure to Omegas in heat. As an Alpha, Eren felt pain when they developed drugs to stop the heat, Omegas had strong instincts compare to Betas, Eren knew that even with the development of drugs, an Omega's body will still craved for an Alpha, if it may not shown in heats it will reflect on their outlook in life and their emotions.

Eren had seen these, the remaining Alphas in the world were wiped out due to wars and he is the only one left. Granted, Eren wants to get out and save the damn human race but it feels like he is doing what his parents forced him to do: forcing himself on an Omega that is not his mate. He is torn on his decisions, when he decided to finally suck it up, just go out, breed an Omega, restore the Alpha dynamic, live his life in sadness and swallow the truth that he will never be bless with a mate. During that time, Eren found out that his casket won't open, even with magic it won't move an inch. The gods must really hate him until he heard his loyal people outside his room, they are probably skeletons by now.

"I'm so sorry, my lord," Eren clearly heard him. "But we can't let you out."

"What?!" Eren speaks to them telepathically.

"Your Alpha instincts have been deprived for so long and it sensed the need to grow the population, it will drive you insane. You will rape and breed every Omega you see, my lord."

"Is this the reason why you sold yourself to me? Wait, you didn't sold your souls to me, you gave them to the gods so that you can keep an eye on me?!" Eren wanted to crush their bones into bits. His own people lied to him! They didn't sacrificed themselves to give him company but they did it to rein him if he ever decided to leave his grave. He felt so betrayed!

"T-That is true my lord..."

"You fuckers! Son of a -"

"But my lord! If we let you out, every Omega that you mate with will die because their bodies can't handle..." another one said, Eren can almost see her blushing (do skeletons even blush?) "-And your magic! Hahaha..." she added nervously.

"That is true, your magic is one thing. If you choose a random mate, they will share your magic and their bodies can't contain it, resulting death."

Eren remained silent after that. Yep, the gods hate him bad.

"But! I have good news!" another one said. 

"Go on, you soulless bastard!" He cursed. He is still mad at the fact that his people betrayed him.

"I... Uhhh... Well, the gods will provide you a mate that can contain your magic and... a-and-"

"-Can also handle your strength, so that when you do him like a sex deprived rabbit you won't be able to break him. See? Worth the wait." the other finished it so casually.

"Wow, really? Wait! You said 'him'?, I see." Eren chuckled on their heads. "Well, that motivates me to wait a little longer. Oh, and by the way, I'm still mad at you. All of you. Fuck you all!"

And it was worth the wait, from the moment this fated mate set his foot on the sands, Eren knew that it was time. Those damn skeletons did their job and offered him his mate on the marbled table.

Time to eat.

Though, his mate is screaming and is terrified as fuck, Eren can't control himself. His instincts is running rampant and fully taken over his body, the only way he can soothe him is talking to him and promising that everything is going to be okay. So much for first impression, his mate will surely hate him. Fuck the gods really hates him, he can feel the intensity now.

Eren captured his lips again when his mate screamed at the painful burn. The gods blessed him with a beautiful, sexy, virgin Omega but what is Eren doing to him? He fucking mounted him on their first meeting! This is not what Eren wanted, especially to his virgin mate.

"Shhhh," he cooed. He's not even half way and he is already hurting his mate. 

Eren's heart shattered as he watched his mate cry out the pain. Good thing his instincts sensed the his Omega's distress and filled the room with a calming scent. His Omega gasped when the scent invaded his nose, his beautiful gray eyes focused on his, confusion swirled in them at the new found scent in the room. After a few minutes, the Omega relaxed but the tears didn't stop from spilling on his face. Eren kissed his tear stained face, his hands caressed on the Omega's snow-white skin for comfort. If only Eren can take the pain away he will. He tired to put it in slowly and mindful on the Omega's breathing.

The Omega was panting heavily and trembling all over when Eren is balls deep. He planned to go slowly when he saw that the Omega is ready for the next part but his instincts took over again and pounded on the Omega. Fuck, Eren hates his instincts.

His mate screamed at the pain. Eren vaporized the chains on his wrist and ankles and puts the Omega's hands on his back, encouraging the other male to hurt him as well. His mate immediately grabbed hold and dug his nails on the his back. Eren desperately needs to find the smaller male's sweet spot, he can't live another day seeing his mate in so much pain. 

"Ahhh!" came a surprised yelped from the Omega. Eren almost cheered, he aimed for that spot and quicken his pace.

Finally, Eren hears the loud moans that his been waiting for. He ogled over his mate while he pounded him to heaven. Pupils blown with lust, loud moans slips through his kissable pink lips, beads of sweat glisten on his soft white skin, raven locks matted on his forehead and that divine scent, not just the scents of heat but his Omega's natural scent is driving him into frenzy. Eren's hands travels on his small frame, he discovered well defined muscle and damn that waist is thin, one of his hands reached on raven's erection and started to pump it. The Omega gave a cute squeak. His mate is so beautiful. For the first time, Eren thank the gods. 

Eren captured his lips once again and to his surprise, his mate kissed him back. When he licked his lips, the other parted his mouth and there is no way that Eren is declining that invitation. He pushed his tongue in and tasted the raven. Gods, his mate is delicious, not only his mouth of course. He continued to pound on that tight heat but this time it was harder than before. 

His Omega is trembling beneath him, a drool slips in the corners on his lips, eyes rolled at the back of his head, a series of loud moans echoes in the room. Eren in timed his strokes on the other with his thrust until the Omega is screaming as he cums on Eren's hand. 

Eren stared at the erotic sigh beneath him, that pushed him to the edge. He continued to stroke on his mate still hard erection as he reached his own climax. When he felt his knot's about to pop, Eren dug his fangs on his Omega's beautiful neck, permanently claiming the other male and locking them with his knot as his seed coated the raven's insides. The raven screamed and cums for the second time on Eren's hand. 

Eren collapsed on him, panting, but he quickly recovered before he squished the tiny thing. He searched his mate for any signs of discomfort, he found his beloved is panting, still daze and trembling at the amount of pleasure. Eren sighed in relief, he dare not to move so he can't hurt his mate any further with his knot, it might take a while though, as far as Eren can remember his knot last about an hour to ensure a successful mating.

When the Omega blinked, coming down from the high. His beautiful gray eyes locked on Eren's. 

"W-who are you again?" His mate croak.

Eren smiled, happiness and love fills his empty heart that has been cold for more than a century. He nuzzles on the other's face with affection. He felt like crying again.

"I am yours, Omega."

****

"Over there!" Hange quickly took off her straps and literally broke the hooks on her gear before following signal on her device. She saw Levi's metal detector too which means that they're in the right place but seeing it broken made her eyes water. Levi's tracker might be broken but as long that the chip inside didn't get wet, the main base device can still trace it.

"Hange! Wait!" Nanaba skillfully slide down on her rope to chase after Hange. While Erwin, Petra and some of the backs ups still haven't finished equipping their gear.

Hange ran through the now dark corridor and found Levi's broken tracker. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" She chanted, tears streamed down her face when she held the broken tracker. She looked up at the dark corridor and grit her teeth.

Nanaba saw the Levi's broken tracker and her face paled. "Hange, we can still find him. Please remain calm-" Hange snatched the flash light on her belt, turning it on, she ran into the corridor.

"Hange! Wait! We don't know what's in there!" Nanaba shouted at her but she ignored it until Hange made a turn. "Fuck! Give me your flash light!" She boomed at the back ups.

Hange ran, not caring about the webs that got into her face or the bones and skulls on the sides. She needs to find Levi, she needs to know if he's okay, she needs to know if... if... This is all her fault, she should looked after him, she should have joined him on his treasure hunt. Hange should have done those, instead, she dug a stupid hole filled with nothing. 

Levi is a wonderful friend even with his sour and frank attitude, Hange loved him to bits. She can't offered to loose him, this was supposed to be his vacation and Hange ruined it.

Her running stopped abruptly when she was face to face with a lock door. Levi could be in there. With all the strength she can muster she slammed all her weight on the door. The door gave a creaking sound on the first attempt, on her second the door opened, reviling a raven Omega sleeping soundly on top of marbled table. Hange approached him and kneeled next to him. More tears came when she saw that he is okay and breathing.

The Omega stirred awake at her sobs. He turn and opened his still tired and sleepy eyes. "Hange..."

Hange perked up on her name, she smiled at him yet the tears of joy kept falling. "Y-Yeah?"

"I found a pot of gold," he smiled at her before sleep took over him.

"Yes, you did Levi." Hange chuckled and started to wipe her tears.

Nanaba and the rest came and took Levi out of the place. Hange followed, double checking if the Omega is hurt and Hange just noticed when they're in the light, Levi had an ugly bite on his neck, the bleeding had stopped but it will leave a scar.

"Hange! Look at this place!" Erwin expanded his arms. "Those statues are beautiful! 

"I don't care! I need to be with Levi," Hange climbed out of the hole.

"Hey! Don't touch those treasure!" Hange heard Erwin scolded at Nanaba's back up before she get in Petra's mini van with Levi.

In the van she holds Levi's hand on hers as Petra drives them back to the camp for safety precautions. That's when she noticed Levi, his clothes where clean, almost new. If Levi fell in the hole, his clothes must be dirty as expected. And she found Levi unharmed, sleeping soundly in a room through that corridor. Why would Levi entered a dark corridor to just sleep on that-not even comfy- marbled table. Plus, that bite mark on his neck.

Hange held his hand and place it on her lips when she noticed something on Levi's wrist. It's a tattoo, it ringed around the raven's wrist like a bracelet. Weird, Levi never had a tattoo. She examined the tattoo, it was a key, an ordinary looking key that one can see in a cartoon, though, it looks familiar-

Her world stopped.

It was the Rouge Pharaoh's symbol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long! But I did it! Here! Have some cookies! It took a while too because I have a quota for this fic which his 3,000+ words. So, yeah....
> 
> Anyway enjoy!
> 
> Note: unbeta

"Is that a fucking sandstorm behind us?!" Petra's scream made Hange flitched.

Hange snapped her attention to the window of the back of the van. It is a fucking sand storm.

"Step on it!" Hange almost shout.

Petra did as instructed, stepping on the gas. They need to reach shelter before the storm reached them, there are chances that the storm can flip the mini van. 

"Hange.." Levi groans as he tried to open his eyes.

"I'm here, Levi. It's okay, we are taking you to a safe place now." Hange manages to stay calm. She can hear the winds out the van and that didn't sound good. This sand storm is... different.

"Ahh... Hange," Petra whimpers when she checked the rear view mirror. The storm is right on their tail.

"Shit!"

Levi turned his head so he can see what his friends were so afraid of. He saw how the sand storm gobbles up their van. Petra screamed when the storm covers the path, she stepped on the breaks not risking to drive on the storm.

Levi groaned in distaste. His been traumatically surrounded by sand from the moment he went treasure hunting and now this? 

"Fuck, I hate sand." He mumbled before shifting back to sleep.

In a blink of an eye, the sandstorm vanish. Leaving a very confuse Petra and Hange in the van.

Silence, except for Petra's ragged breathing. 

"What the heck was that?!" Petra exploded.

Hange blinked several times before looking outside. The sandstorm.... stopped and no traces or evidences left.

A sound of another van approach theirs. It was Erwin and the rest of the troupe. They pulled over next to Petra's van. 

"Hey! Did you ran out of gas?!" Erwin called out when his van stopped.

"N-No.." Petra stutters.

"There was a sandstorm!" Hange exclaimed.

"What sandstorm?" Erwin looked at them like they have grown two heads.

"W-what?!" The two said in unison.

It's impossible that Erwin missed the storm since it came right where they left in the site. But come to think of it, if Erwin and Nanaba experienced the sand storm first, then Nanaba should have warned them. But she didn't. 

Petra is still a trembling mess while Hange's is currently having a migraine as her brain is trying to asses their situation.

"I think we should take Levi to safety now." Nanaba cuts the silence.

Petra nodded, she tries to brushed off the weird events that occur and focused at getting Levi to safety. While Hange is still shock until her eyes landed on the tattoo on Levi wrist.

Hange bit her lower lip. She needs to know for the sake of Levi's safety.

They reached civilization and returned Levi to his hotel room. Since he's an Omega, it is a custom in Egypt that unmated Omegas were not allowed to stay with other dynamics in one bedroom. 

"He's fine, the bite looks terrible but surprisingly it healed fast. Though, he seems worn out, he needs plenty of rest." Petra supplied as she tucked Levi in.

Hange stands in the distance, eyes fixed on the tattoo on Levi wrists before she eyed the bite on the Omega's neck. She wanted to know what actually happened to Levi while he is in that hole but she knew too well that Levi needs some rest. Guilt tries to crawl back to her again. Everything was all her fault.

"Hange, he's going to be alright." Petra reassured, patting her shoulder.

"It's just...." Hange sobbed. After a few minutes she tried to gain back her composure. "I should get him something to eat. Since I can't stay in this room."

"Yeah, I think Levi will like that when he wakes up."

"What do you mean by that?" Hange raise a brow at her.

"I-I mean! The food! Levi will like it when he saw food when he wakes up.... That's what I meant!" 

A groan came from the sleeping Omega. Levi turned in his sleep with an annoyed pout on his lips. Shushing at each other, Hange and Petra went out of the room as quietly as they can.

*****

Eren stared down at his sleeping mate. Eying the other's soft raven hair, his milk white skin and Eren's favorite, his eyes. Yet the raven's pretty eyes were shut for now and it took him a while to stop himself from waking the raven just to see those beautiful blue-stromy eyes once more.

He reached out and adjust the Omega's collar, just enough so his mark is visible.

He's mine. 

A smile painted on his lips and the warmth on his chest spreads. For the first time, Eren felt complete and happy. Back then when he was the Pharaoh, he did have gold, land and power but they didn't give him so much happiness like today. 

Just by looking at his sleeping mate, he knew he can handle any obstacles that the gods gave him. Who needs gold and power when you already have the one you love? 

Eren brushed the raven hair out of his mate's face.

Mate. He should know what's his mate's name first thing when the raven wakes up. Eren straighten and fixed his clothes. He wanted to look good for his Omega. While checking out his Omega's charters, Eren found magazines and one of them showcased the current clothing trend. There's a possibly that his mate will be shock of his current clothing, which is just a clothe around his waits with gold accent jewelry, he admit that his traditional clothing shows too much skin. Eren wants to look presentable somehow. With a few flick of his fingers his magic did it's work, a simple shirt, a denim jacket and black slacks. 

When he finally settled, he move to his usual spot and watch his mate sleep. He tried to busied himself by think of a simple pet name/nickname for his mate. It must be cute just like his little mate-

"Milk." Eren snapped his fingers. Eren loved milk yet it was too rare in their land. 

He stared down at his mate with a smile, noting that the nickname "Milk" suited his love. The Omega's milk-white skin did justice and not to mention, his mate is delicious, just like milk.

Eren chuckled to himself until he felt eyes on his. Milk is awake, eyes wide in fear. He remains motionless in the bed, like a deer caught on headlights.

"You're wake," Eren almost cheered. He went on his knees, putting both arms on the side of the bed, he titled his head with a smile. 

Milk moved a little, making distance between him and the Pharaoh.

"Don't be afraid, I'm your mate."

But Eren's coos didn't helped and it made the Omega tremble in fear. Milk slowly sat up and his eyes roamed around the room with warning until he landed on the tray of food on the cabinet near the bed. Eren followed his stare, he grabbed the tray.

"I think your Beta friend left this for you. Are you hungry?" Eren offered with a smile.

Milk snapped, immediately reaching for the knife and aimed it on the Pharaoh. "S-Stay away f-from me."

Eren stared at his mate. His heart shatters at those simple words.

Milk slowly got out of bed but he felt an intense pain that zap on his back. He collapse on the floor with a whimper, recollection passed through his memories about the recent events. Trembling, he hug himself hoping that it will at least hide his shame. The mysterious guy raped him.

Guilt stabbed on Eren, stacking the pain on his chest. He should have been gentle with his mate. Their rough mating must have took a toll on the Omega's body.

Eren set the tray on the bed before aiding his Omega. 

"Don't touch me!!" Milk screamed, pointing the knife at him. "You! -how dare y-you..."

Milk sobbed and Eren felt like dying. He'll do anything to make his beloved mate stop from crying, he wished he had the power to take away the Omega's pain but how can he take them away from his mate if he was the source of it?

"I'll fucking sue you! I'll make sure you rot in jail!" Milk screamed.

Eren looked down at his mate with a frown. He knew too well on how to stop his mate from crying. He knelt in front of his love.

Milk immediately tensed and aimed the knife at him. Eren eyed the knife, with a swift, he grabbed Milk's hand, letting the knife touch his chest, right in his heart.

"Kill me."

"W-what?" With teary eyes, Milk stared in horror.

"If I'm the source of your pain and sorrow, then it is only true to end my life at this moment."

"H-Huh?" Milk stared at the knife then back to Eren. Confusion clear in his eyes.

"I can't live seeing you like this, I want to see you happy. But I can see that it cannot be when I'm here."

He put more pressure on the knife. It's sharp tip easily pierced on his tan skin, the thick red blood drip out of the wound. For a person who is going to get killed, Eren is happy. He was happy to know that the only person that can kill him is his mate and only his mate. 

However, Milk doesn't seem to like the idea. His eyes grew wide in horror, he yanked his hand away and threw the knife.

"No, no, no, I'm not a murderer. I'm sorry...." He cried. Covering his face with both hands.

"No, I should be the one saying that," With a quivering breath, Eren reached for the Omega's foot. Milk flitch in contact and almost withdraw but the Pharaoh's grip didn't let him. Eren brought it to his lips pressed a kiss. "I'm so sorry, my love."

Milk's gasped for air before coughing. Eren jerked at the tense coughing, then he realized the his scent was suffocating the Omega.

"I'm so sorry!" He quickly reign his scent, switching it into a more light tone.

Milk relaxes and sniffed the air. He looked at Eren hoping to find some answers at the new scent.

"How are you feeling now?" Eren asked with a smile.

"What are you?" Milk stared at him in disbelief.

"I am your mate-"

"What. Are. You." 

It sounded more grim and for the first time, Eren wants to cower in fear. 

"I am Eren, the ruler of Egypt, also known as the Rouge Prince. A pure blooded Alpha. I sacrifice my parents in order the wield magic and..... and I'm a monster..." Eren breath the last lines. Lowering his head in submission he prepared for rejection. But in the back of his mind, he hoped his mate will understand and accept him for ho he is. It will be a great shock for the Omega but Eren still hold on little hope of thread.

Milk stared down at the Alpha. He can't process anything, everything is too much.

He broke down.

"I'm so tried, I want to go home." He cried, pulling his legs on his chest and wrapping his arms around them, burying his face on his knees.

Eren looked up to his crying mate. Slowly he scooped him up and place him in the bed. He didn't stopped crying but Eren did everything to at least make the Omega comfortable. When his done, he return to his usual spot, kneeling next to the bed.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to..." Eren paused. Reaching out to wipe Milk's stained face. But it didn't helped, the Omega kept crying. "I'm so sorry...."

****

Levi struggles to wake up. His eyes hurts from all the dried tears around them. With the back of his hand, he tries to get rid of them by rubbing. Blinking several times he let his eyes adjust to the lighting. He was in his hotel room.

Inhaling the calming scent, he let himself relax. He had the most unusual and traumatic dream. He fell on a hole, a mysterious guy raped him and the same guy introduced himself as the dead brat prince. It felt so real, it was scary.

Shaking his head, Levi tried to sit up but a zap of pain on his back forced him to flopped on the bed.

"Ow...."

His eyes widen in realization. 

It can't be true, I must have fallen on my back of something. He thought with a smile, he knew it was just a horrible dream and there is now way that it is real-

"You're awake!"

Levi immediately tensed. Slowly turning his head on the source of the voice. There he saw his worst nightmare.

He screamed.

The mystery person person rushed over to cover his mouth. Levi felt like crying again. It was not a dream. He was cornered once again by his captor. Was he kidnapped? That can't be, he's in his back in his hotel room. He remembered Hange, talking to him in a van, then there's sand all over again. 

And...

Levi found a set of emerald eyes looking down at him, full of worry with unshed tears. Then he remembered. But how could Levi believe what the person said. There is no way that this person in front of him is the brat prince.

"Calm down, breath." 

Levi did as instructed, gray eyes locked into emeralds. 

"There you go," the person removed his hand and went back to his seat.

Levi gulped, not sure what to do. He eyed his captor from head to toe. He looked normal, except he's not. He's scent is strong and different. And it was alarming, Levi needed to do something. Gray eyes searched the room for his phone.

"You're looking for this?" The person gave his phone with a smile.

Levi eyed the phone. It is his phone. With a trembling hand, he slowly took it from the smiling stranger. He quickly typed the 911 only to realized that he's currently in Egypt and the Omega had no idea what are the emergency hotlines. 

When he felt the stranger scooted closer. Levi held his phone high, showing Hange's number, ready to press the call button. "Don't you dare move! Or I'll call the authorities!"

The person shrink back on his seat with frown. "I'm sorry..."

Levi stared at him, his heart is beating loudly in his chest and he doesn't know if it was beating because of fear. Mainly because the said stranger is looking up to him with poor puppy like eyes and a sad pout.

For some reason, he felt weaker even when well rested. After an in tenses eye to eye battle with the stranger, Levi heard another unknown sound coming from the stranger, he flipped.

"Ugh! Stop it!"

"I'm sorry..." The stranger whispered.

"Stop apologizing!"

"Yes..."

Levi let out a heavy sigh. He doesn't know what's wrong with him. A sane person would immediately contact the authorities but as for Levi, he felt something in him. An unknown force telling him to keep this stranger out of harms way. Before he can dwell on the idea, he remembered their last conversation."Y-you're -"

"An Alpha, yes."

Levi flitched. There is something inside him, telling him to set into those strong arms. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his thoughts. Then, anger rouse in him.

Grabbing the pillow next to him, he threw it on the person's head. "You're a rapist! I'll sue you! -you....

"Eren." The person, Eren, didn't even cover himself and let the pillow hit his head. "My name is Eren.."

"Oh.. Okay..." Levi trailed off, now sure what his next move is. "Last night.. You said that you were the brat prince."

"Ummm... You can say that..." Eren lowered his head in embarrassment.

"I must be crazy, this is just going in my head." Levi chuckled to himself.

"No, don't say that. You are not crazy." 

"Haha! Like hell! It was a dream...." Levi trails off again. If everything that happened was a dream, then why is his captor right in front of him. "So... It's true... The hole in the desert, the moving statue, the skeletons... The stories in the history books. You're the Rouge Pharaoh...."

Eren nodded. 

Levi flopped on his bed, dumbfounded.

"I was ambitious." Eren started, fully taken Levi's attention. "Foolish, selfish and always blinded by rage. Nothing was enough for me even if I'm the only son. I don't want to settle down and get tied to marriage. I wanted power and land, I did everything to get it even if it means loosing my parents." Sadness coated on Eren's every word, it affects Levi.

"I wanted power so much, but aside from that, I love my people. I spent a lot of time outside the palace when I was young, playing with my friends and helping them. I was confident at my decision, I can get what I want and help my people, it was like hitting two birds in one stone. They're the only one who still accepted me, even if I turned myself into a monster.

But.

I became lonely and asking for a mate. My people provided me but none of them are my liking. As time goes by, I got frustrated and aggressive, my own people put me to sleep and imprisoned me..."

"Is it true, that you are immortal because of your magic?" Levi asked, curiosity seeping in.

Without answering, Eren took the knife and sliced his own palm.

"Are you crazy??!!" Levi shouted, taking his blanket and was about to wrapped it on the Alpha's wound until he saw how the wound closed leaving a trial of smoke. "You- it-"

"It is both a curse and a blessing."

"So... All this time, you're inside that corridor-"

"Waiting for you," Eren once again giving him a blinding smile. "I've been waiting for you Milk, with all of my life."

"M-Milk?" Levi's eye twitched. 

"I didn't know your name so... I just..."

"No."

"I'm sorry..."

"Levi."

"Huh?"

"My name is Levi Ackerman."

"Oh, okay. Levi." Eren smiled, this time it is much brighter than before.

Levi ignored the effect that the smile made in his heart. He laughs instead. "This is soo bazaar!!! There is just no way!!"

Eren frowned. With a flick of his fingers, he summoned a golden owl. With every beat of its wings, it gives off specks of golden dust.

Levi jaw dropped. It appeared right in front of him, a golden owl, alive and cooing at him.

"B-But -how?"

"Do you believe me now?" Eren smiled, proudly offering the gold owl.

Levi accepted it eagerly. The bird immediately settled on his palm, claiming him as its nest. "No way! No way!"

"Careful, even if it's gold, it's still an animal. I'll give it to you as a gift."

"What?! But what does it eat? Gold pellets?!" Levi exclaimed. If the bird does need to eat gold as well then Levi had no plans on keeping it, he barely even pay his rent on time. But wait, owls are carnivores, right?

"I don't think you should feed it. It was born in magic."

"Magic..." Levi pet the bird, it let out an owlish sound. It's emerald eyes looked up to Levi claiming that this person is its mother.

A knock came from the door and Levi almost leap from his bed. The Omega look at the bird and Eren in panic. How can he hide a golden bird and a supposed to be dead Egyptian King in a small hotel room?

Eren patted his hand, he placed a finger in Levi's lips, silencing. The owl flapped it's wings and Levi saw how it's color changed into a normal shade of white as it flew and landed into a clothes stand. 

Levi felt a soft kiss pressed on his cheek. The Omega turned to the Eren, only to find Alpha quickly turning into gold sand and in graved on the skin of his wrist. Converting into a bracelet like tattoo. 

Awestruck, Levi stared at the symbol on his wrist. He doubt no more.

"Hey, Levi." Hange greeted as she entered the room.

"Hange!" Levi perked up, covering his wrist under the blanket.

"How are you feeling?" Hange sat at the edge of his bed.

"I'm fine, a little sore but fine." When the memory came back to him, it was not fear he felt this time but anger. He'll make sure that brat prince will pay. 

His face must have shown his annoyance because Hange croak. "Levi, I'm so sorry..."

"Hey! It's not your fault! It was-" 

"I ruined your vacation..." Hange sniffs. Covering her face with both hands as wept.

Levi was silent for a while until an idea came into him. "Hey, we'll be staying here for a while, right? Then you should start thinking about making it up to me."

"Yeah! You're right!" Hange's smiling face finally emerged despite the tears on her face. 

Hange composed herself and jumped out of bed, pointing a finger a Levi. "I promise you, you'll have the best vacation in the world- Ahhhhh!"

Hange screamed, pointing her finger in another direction. Levi jerk towards it and found the owl, making itself home with its eyes close.

"What is that thing doing here?!"

"Hange calm down, last night I woke up at the pattering on the window and found that little guy, he wants to get inside so I let him in. He was fond of me, so he stayed."

Hange stared at the bird, amazed, then her face fell. "A winter owl in the middle of the dessert came at your window?"

Levi's jaw dropped and he zoned at the bird. It is indeed, white as snow. Levi laughs instead,  "Haha! It is a weird bird!"

"Okay...." Hange stared at the bird before turning back to the Omega. "I have to go, I can't stay here after 5 seconds. So, I'll see you in lunch?"

Levi smiled at her, liking the idea. "Yep!"

When Hange left, Levi glared at the bird. "Seriously? A winter owl?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't thought about it. I just thought the white color with suite you." Eren appeared next to him.

Levi yelp and threw his fist on the Alpha. Eren rolled out of bed, falling with a loud thud.

"Ugh! You deserved it!" Levi crossed his arms on his chest.

"I'm sorry..." It came as pained groan.

"Shut up!"

"Yes, sir."

Levi let out a heavy sigh. Shaking his head, he hopped out if bed. He struggled to balance himself before going to the bathroom. Eren padded right on his tail.

"What do you think you're doing?" Levi glared at him.

"Ummm..."

"Don't get in," Levi slammed the door on the Alpha's face.

Levi let his back rest at the door, waiting for his beating heart to settle down. He gripped his chest, his heart just won't settle.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hange, are we really allowed in this area?" Levi asked with concern. He is still edgy and anxious from the previous events but he didn't want to show it, he wants to at least enjoy his vication. However, Hange is making his life difficult.

"Of course it is!" Hange said with glee as she walk over the railing.

"But the sign said that tourists are off limits!" Levi pointed out. They are currently inside The Valley Of Kings, it was amazing to look at hieroglyphics in real life. Levi is satisfied with it but Hange had other plans.

"We are not tourists, Levi! We are professional archeologist!" 

"But I'm not-" Before Levi can finish, the beta stick a "Certified Archeologist" sticker on the Omega's shirt.

"Come on! Let's live our lives to the fullest!" Hange encouraged, hopping on her spot.

After a few minutes of thinking, Levi bended to the crazy friend's plan. With caution, he walk over the railing- with the help of Hange, of course, due to his short legs.

"Come on, before they saw us!" Hange whispered-shouted before she make a run for it.

"Hey! Wait!" Levi followed, almost tripping at the uneven floors.

They kept running until they are out of sight at the tourists' path. Levi was having trouble catching his breath while his beta friend doesn't seems get exhausted from all the running/skipping.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Hange started drooling when she saw a wall full of complicated hieroglyphics, hidden from the tourist and the world. She bolted towards it, running her fingers on the walls and huffing like a rabid dog, not minding the thick dust that sticked on her fingers. Levi noted not to touch her. Then she screamed like a banshee when her eyes landed on something that Levi didn't notice.

"Hange, w-wait!" Levi manage between breaths but the beta was gone when she made a turn.

The raven's legs buckled on exhaustion, he was about to kiss the dirty floor when Eren came and scoop him up.

"Your friend sure is... Energetic." Eren commented, emerald eyes linger on the corner where the beta disappeared.

"Yeah," Levi snaked his arms around the Alpha neck and scanned the floor with disgusted.

God, the floor is dirty as hell.

"Ugh, disgusting..." Levi shivers.

"Are you okay? Are you cold?" Eren asked with worry.

"I'll die if my feet touched the floor."

"Don't worry, I guarantee that this place had no traps or curses."

"That's good but still I'm not touching the damn floor. Onwards, slave!" Levi ordered, pointing at the direction where Hange disappears.

"S-Slave?"

"Got a problem with it, brat prince?" Stormy eyes glared at emerald one. 

"No, sir." 

"Good, now start walking."

Eren started walking, following the path where the beta had gone. They stayed in complete silence. Gray eyes scanned the area, he let out a sigh of relief when he didn't found a single living being in sight. He had no idea what to do when saw how the dead brat prince came to life.

During their trip, Levi was worried that Eren might pop out in the middle of the day, he was glad that the Alpha didn't but he loved him for popping out just in time when he was about to kiss his nightmare. If only the Alpha can clean the path he walks on, Levi will surely worship him as his god.

"So, what do you think of Egypt?" Eren fills out the silence as he walk while carrying the Omega.

"It's hot."

"That's a given."

"But it's nice, despite that everything that happened to me."

"I'm so sorry."

"Shut up." The raven snapped at him. 

"I'm sorry."

Sighing, Levi averted his attention to the hieroglyphics on the walls. He never seen those symbols before in the books but they look familiar, then he remembered. He saw the same symbols on the hole where he fell in.

"Hey, you can read this right?" He taps the Alpha's chest and points at the wall. 

"Yep, nothing useful actually," Eren stopped walking, taking time to look over the walls full of etching of symbols.

"Nothing useful? Are you kidding me?! If you translate this and tell the whole world, it will mark history! No can fully understand how these symbols were used as language-"

"It said about dung beetles. The life story of the beetles of how they work hard of getting shit in order to mate."

"Oh," Levi narrowed at the wall, almost doubting the brunet. Can a simple story of a dung beetle can fill a whole wall? "Well, I supposed we can unrevealed the secrets of the how the pyramids were built on another wall."

"Please, don't say that you believed that aliens helped mankind built it." Eren sighs, thinking back at the time when people are making theories of how pyramids were actually built.

"Do they?" Levi gazed at him with wonder.

"No, that's ridiculous!"

"Right, aliens are ridiculous but you turning to sand and summoning a gold owl is very normal." Levi rolled his eyes, sarcasm laced his voice.

"Magic exists. Even today, only a few practiced due to the events during the witch season. Everyone viewed magic differently but we must remember that every time there is bad, there is also good." Eren started walking again but he took a turn opposite to where Hange disappears.

"Witch season... How the fuck did you know that? I thought you were six feet below the ground."

"My magic enables me to see the world even when I'm covered with bandages and a casket."

"That's creepy shit."

"Yeah, it's useful. I was able to keep in track with the world. Discovered things I never knew it was possible." Eren vividly remembered the day when the first man took flight. It was one of his favorite moments in human history.

"I read about you in the books." Levi said, setting aside the everything that happened, he decided to be professional and grabbed the opportunity to at least have an interview on the prince. The raven had a lot of questions in mind.

"I was written in the books? I kind of turned a blind eye on that."

"You were in the books already but you were hardly mentioned. Why are you not burried in the pyramids? Why are you not in the Valleys of Kings? Instead you were burried in the middle of nowhere, hidden from the eyes of the world." Levi asked not a missing a single beat. The Omega wanted to jump right at the subject of magic yet he doesn't trust the prince. What happens, if the Pharaoh cast some mischievous spells?

"When a good person did a horrible mistake. Everyone will only remembered that mistake."

Levi shut his mouth. Eren stared at the series of symbols on the walls as he continued to walk but the Omega didn't notice that Eren is taking him off the path where Hange went.

"My people want a fresh start. They want to forget everything and start new when the first beta king sat on the throne. So they didn't tell the tale of the Emerald prince."

"Emerald prince?" 

"See? You knew me as the Rouge prince, when in fact my real title is the Emerald prince."

"I didn't know..." Levi sincerely felt sorry. Now seeing the prince's point of view. Most of the limited information of the said prince is his negative qualities and few mentioned that he was a good ruler. 

"It's fine, mistakes were longer to remember. It's human nature."

Levi remained in silence, guilt creeps on him. The Omega experience a lot in the past and it is enough to prove Eren's point. People can be mean. Very mean, including Levi himself.

"My people, they adored my family. Loving me was a given, I learned to love them as well because every time I went out of the palace grounds, they show me too much gratitude. Of course, as the first born, I was spoiled. I will push mountains just to get want I want." Eren paused, turnig look at another series of symbols on the walls.

Levi followed his gaze, mysteriously there are torches hanged on the walls in between. Lightening the entire hall, with the better lightings the raven noted some of the symbols did look like a beetle.

"After what I did, my people decided to lock me out. They didn't tell my stories, but they present me as a myth, mare legend to the new generation. Sometimes, they used name to scare kids. I can't blame them, they just want to forget and I admit it was all my fault. They just got in between the wars that I invited."

"Because you're a shitty brat." The words came out of Levi's mouth before he can even stop it. And he immediately regret it as Eren's whole dermour shifted.

"Yeah," Eren sound defeated. The air around suddenly felt heavy, silently telling how much it those words from his mate hurt him to his core.

"Well..." Levi tried to patch his mistake. "It is not your fault. There are a lot of factors. I don't know the whole story because I just based on the books and sometimes facts changed on the books because of the author's perspectives."

"I don't quite understand."

"What I mean to say is, that you are not spoiled by choice but you were molded. Your parents and people molded you that way, there is nothing wrong with you. The ones who were wrong is either your parents or your people because they made you the spoiled prince and didn't correct you as you grew up."

Eren stayed silent, bitting his inner cheek as he digest what the Omega said to him.

"Environment is a factor in a person's character. I won't be a shitty person if it wasn't for my shitty past." Levi crossed his arms on his chest, flashes of images from his past want to made him laugh. His past is shitty alright but now he got out of it and survive, he found them entertaining. Using it to continue living in a better perspective.

"Don't say that, you're not a shitty person." Eren crooned. Rubbing his face on top of the raven's head.

Levi back away from the touch, scrambling out of the Alpha's grasps but paused when he remember how disgusting the floor. "Fuck! Get off!"

"But I can't help it~~" the prince whined. "The gods blessed me with a cute, sexy mate and I just can't resist!"

"I can let the 'sexy' slip but I'M NOT CUTE!!"

Eren was about to teased the Omega when a high pitch shriek echoes through the halls. 

Before Levi can register what was coming, he found himself falling on his back, hitting the dirty floor. The Omega groan at the pain, anger lace through him when he realized that Eren dropped him. Gray eyes searched for the Alpha, ready to scold the prince to death.

He gasped at the sight he witnessed. Hange was screaming and clawing Eren while she pinned him on the floor.

Eren let out a feral growl, baring his canines on the rabid Beta on top of him.

"No," Levi pleaded softly that only the Alpha can hear.

With a single plea from his Omega, the Alpha automatically soften, suppressing the predictorial growl. He submits to the Beta's childish attacks.

Levi immediately went to action. Grabbing the Hange by the armpits, he manage to drag the Beta off of Eren.

"I'll kill you for touching my Levi baby!" Hange screamed as she thrust on the Omega's hold.

"Hange! Calm down!" Levi struggles to keep the crazy brunette a good distance away from the Alpha.

"Let go of me Levi! I'll show this bastard-"

"HANGE! CALM DOWN!" Levi literally screamed on the Beta's ear.

Hange eventually calms down, but she didn't take her eyes off of the fallen brunet.

"Hange, listen." Levi glance at Eren. Silently thanking that the prince was still in his modern clothes. "He's a tourist guide. I got a little lost and hurt my ankle. He saw me and helped me. I think he deserved a thank you than a claw attack." He lied, hoping that Hange won't asked further questions.

"Oh," Hange soften, looking down at her feet as he realized what she'd done. "I am sorry, good sir. But my friend had been through a lot on his first day and I don't want him to...." Hange gulped before grabbing Levi, caging him in her famous 'protect hug'. "I just love him so much!!!"

Levi yelped when he was once again, back in the cage of the protect hug. He gaze over the Pharaoh, immediately regretting his decision.

Eren looked so broken. Like a puppy left out in the cold rain. Emerald eyes stared back at Levi, wide as saucers full of hurt that threatened to spill into tears.

"As a friend!" Levi manage to whisper-shout. How the hell he can handle that look?! It hurt his chest seeing the Pharaoh looked like a sad puppy.

Eren instantly brightened. Standing up straight he offered one of his charming smiles. "It's okay ma'am. I completely understand."

"Really?" Hange released Levi and gave her full attention to the Alpha. "Then, you won't report us? It's a real bummer if we get deported."

"Well," Eren thought, smirking at the sudden idea. "I'm not sure ma'am this is for your own safety." He winked at the raven.

Levi can see the red light. He tried to stop the beta but it was too late, Hange already opened her mouth.

"We got lost and stuff, we're both archeologist so we know how take care of ourselves." Hange move a little closer to the "tour guide". "We also have a lot of spare bank notes here, if you're interested of course. "

"Nah, money is not my thing when it comes to this." Eren shrugged, playing the role. 

"Then name your price." Hange said simply confident that she can supply the brunet in way possible way.

"I want him," he pointed at Levi with a smirk. "I want to be your official tour guide for the rest of your stay but you." He shifted his haze back to Hange. "You'll just give us some... Privacy." Eren can't keep his serious facade, he ended up smiling like a dork at Levi.

"Ohhhh, I see what you did there~" Hange teased before turning to Levi. "Levi, you got yourself a date!"

"What?! No! You practically sold me to him! I thought you love me!" Levi exclaimed. Cursing Hange for the rest of his life.

"I do... But Levi baby, we can get deported... Also, I won't let him harass you." Hange glared at the brunet, silently telling the other that she will still cut his throat if he did something inappropriate. "Besides," the beta scooted to Levi and whispered on his ear. "He's a hottie~"

Levi stared at the alpha in disbelief. Also asking himself to why he had a friend like Hange in the first place. 

Eren just offered him one of his beaming smiles. "Just like your friend said, I just want a date."

"Come on, Levi. Maybe you'll be able to go back home with a ring in your finger." 

"Hange, really?"

"Give this guy a chance, he looked decent enough and- Hey guide hubby," Hange grabs his attention. "Your services will be free right? You did have an exclusive date already."

"Sure! As long as I can spend time with little raven, I'm good." Eren gave the raven a cheeky smile.

Levi stared back at the Beta. Realizing what a great friend Hange can be. The Omega stumped away from Hange, he's pretty much upset at the fact that he didn't get to say at any of the deal. 

Hange sensed the raven's emotions and decided to quickly change things up. "If you want, I can be your date. Mainly because Levi is a little inexperienced at these stuff."

"No!"

The two paused at stared at the Omega.

Levi didn't know why he said that. The words just came out automatically when Hange offered herself. But the idea that Hange will be spending time with Eren than him, mysteriously triggered the raven.

"I'll- I'll fucking be your damned date just... Just don't deport us." Levi plays along, glaring at Eren's happy expression. The Alpha certainly looked like he won the lottery.

"Of course, I won't. I promised that I'll the greatest time in your life!"

"Thank you!" Hange jumped her way to Levi like an excited child. "You hear that Levi? You're going on a date! And we won't get deported!"

"Yeah..." He is still edgy and hardly grasped at what was happening but shake it off and try to looked at the brighter side. He can fully interview Eren and not worry about his existence. 

"By the way! I'm Hange, Hange Zoe. And this little cutie here is Levi Ackerman. What's your name sweety?"

Levi's brow twitch at the nickname. For some reasons, he found it irritating.

"Eren... Uhhh." Eren was lost with words, he gave Levi a quick glance, silently asking for help.

Levi tapped at his pockets, fishing out his wallet. He pulled out a gift card from a boutique and flash it for Eren to see.

"Eren, Eren Yeager." He didn't know if he pronounced it correctly but found that it didn't matter when the beta squeals.

"This is so great! The more the marrier! Let's get out of here and eat first, I'm starving!" Hange skipped a head, giving the two some space.

"Phew, that was close." Eren exhale.

"You bastard!"

"I just went with the flow..." Eren replied sadly. "I'm sorry if I displease you but I just want to spent some time with you. That's all..."

"Ugh, fuck you all." Levi growled. "You fucking spoiled brat!"

"I'm sorry..." Eren shrinked. "It's just, it's been so long, I just want to see the world again..."

Levi suddenly tackled by guilt again. He completely forgot that the Alpha was burried for who knows how long under the earth and now that he is free, the Omega want to take it away from him.

"Fine..." He grumble instead. 

"Thank you..." Eren just gave him a pure smile.

When they reached the tourists path, Hange skipped back at the two with scrutinized gaze fixed on Eren.

"I don't want to be rude, but can I can't just let this go Eren. You smell...."

Eren tensed and so as Levi. The raven can feel his Omega, screaming at him to hide his Alpha's dynamic, knowing that nothing will come good when the entire world will discovered that there was a single Alpha walking in the earth.

"He just stink! Sweat and fucking dirt. I fell smell too, so let's fucking take a shower first!" Grabbing the Beta's arm, he dragged her. Taking away her attention from Eren scent.

Eren let his magic work, hiding his scent completely. If his mate doesn't want to announced him as an Alpha. The brunet will bend to it, in fact he found it cute. Levi being possessive but doesn't know it. Plus, the raven is so understanding, cute, sexy, Eren can list it all down as he follows the Omega.

Levi was complaining at how Hange stinks and Hange just giving a poor excuse so that the raven will stop mothering her.

Eren can't help the smile on his face as they all exit the Valleys of Kings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Yes, that is right!!! I am free!!! Free from all the school work because I'll be going on the world not as a student but a full fledge adult!!! Hehehe sorry for the very long wait, school wants to kill me first before he finally march away from the school ground and into the real world. 
> 
> Thank you for waiting for me! I love you all!!!

Eren thought he had seen the world around him thanks to his magic but he was wrong. What he seen is only the surface of the modern world. Now that he is stepping on the lands with technology. Eren felt so left out and out of place.

"Levi, what is that?" He leaned closer as he eyed the box thing that the Omega is holding. He knew that it was a camera but it looked very different! How could people easily distinguish this and that? It confused Eren as time flew, until he gave up. He knew what a cellphone is but he still can't understand why people kept making more different looking phones. Maybe the best way to understand is to try them out. He just hoped that Levi will lend him some of his technology, he did inspect the Omega's phone but Eren is to scared to open it and ends up breaking it. He doesn't want to upset his mate even more than he already had.  
"Ugh, get off!" Levi pushed his away out with annoyance. He was trying to take a perfect picture of the red pyramid when Eren leaned on him and messed up his shot.

"Just... stay away from me. And don't act like a fool, you'll attract attention." Levi hissed. He fucosed on the far side of the pyramid and zoomed in, he saw Hange, clearly being her crazy self. Perhaps he needs to tell Hange not to act like a fool and not Eren.

Eren stepped back with a frown. He is so amazed with all the technology, he's seen them and he is itching to try them. Eren would be lying if he denies that he is not excited to use and have his own. Watching other people calls for their loves one miles away is very overwhelming. It just shows how much Eren missed.

Levi took the shot and admire his work. He is planning to make a travel journal and possibility fill it with more of his travels. Looking at the lense, Levi focused on the horizon. The beauty of this world is endless. He caught a glimpse of a bird and decided to follow and if lucky, he can take a shot of the bird with the red pyramid on the background.

The bird was very stubborn, flying back and forth with speed. Irritation raised on the Omega. Can't just the fucking bird hold still?!

He tried to follow it as best as he can until the lenses landed on Eren. The said brunet staring over the pyramid with a downcast look. With pure instinct, Levi took the shot and review it. Eren would be a great model, his lean, tall, perfectly tanned, and holy shit that face! And those eyes, those can put anyone on their knees. Eren is certainly a living god. Also he got good fashion sense, Levi hopes that he got the clothes using whatever witchcraft Eren pulls out, because the raven had no idea what to do to him when he founds out that the Pharaoh steal shit. 

Though Eren proves that he is the Rouge Pharaoh, surprisingly the brunet is not acting like a total blast from the past weirdo. Levi had so much how on his hands right now mainly because of Hange being Hange. On their last destination, Hange was do transfix with the hieroglyphics that she licked the wall. Levi and Eren dragged her away, both heads down because everyone's eyes are on them.

Levi shakes his head to keep the thoughts away and turned back on his camera and decided to take more photos. When his lenses landed on Eren again, Levi lost track of whatever he is supposed to do and end up taking more shots of the Pharaoh. 

While Eren is still preoccupied, Levi took many shots more than necessary until he got those bug green eyes looking at his direction. 

"Are you taking pictures of me? Can I see?" Eren asked. Levi can practically see his emerald eyes sparkled.

"No." Levi said flatly but continued on taking more shots, perfectly captured the Pharaoh's hurt expression.

"Sorry."

There are an awkward silence between them. Eren fidget on his spot, the Omega's camera is still focused on him and he had no idea what to do.

"Well are you just gonna stand there? Pose will you." Levi ordered.

"Pose?" Eren stiffly straighten in confusion.

"Not like than, relax and extend you arms like you are showing the pyramid." Levi instructed.  
"Oh, like this?" Eren did as instructed. Both extended towards the pyramid with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's good." Levi took the shots while Eren tries some ridiculous poses. The Omega can't help but laugh when Eren posed like he was carrying the pyramid on his shoulders. The Pharaoh look like an idiot. Eren is an idiot.

"I'm sorry..." 

Levi blinked at the sudden apology. He must have said it out loud. The Omega felt like a sadist taking photos of Eren's sad face but he didn't give a damn much. He find it pretty cute, just like a sad puppy.

"I didn't mean it... in a bad way..." Levi blurted out of nowhere.

"Oh? Okay!" Once again, Eren gave him one of his beaming smiles and Levi didn't missed capturing that one.

Levi took more photos until Hange enters the picture. He took a few of them both when his camera pop out a warning saying that the memory is full. With that they decided to end the day.

"So! Will see you tomorrow?" Hange jumps on the balls of her feet. They finally reached their hotel under the blazing heat.  
"Yeah, same time, same place?" Eren offered. He completely forgot that he is playing tour guide and it pains him to say goodbye, even though he knew that he be on the Omegas quarters afterwards.

"Levi! Say goodbye!" Hange grinned.

"Yeah, bye and whatever." Levi mumbled, pretending that he is busy with his camera.

Eren frowned when Levi didn't even bother to look up to him, but he quickly recovered. He knew just the right thing to win Levi's smile. "Okay, I'll be going now! Bye!"

Levi finally looked up, watching as the Pharaoh take his leave with confident skips. He knew that Eren will be on his hotel room when he comes back but why is he feeling something when he watch Eren leave. He can't even decipher what he really felt. Disappointment? Sadness? Loneliness?!

"It's okay honey-bum. We'll see him real soon." Hange rubbed his back. 

"What the hell are you talking about?!" 

"Oh, please Levi. You two are having so much fun today. Both of you look like idiots and everyone on the site thinks its cute!"

"Says the idiot one..." Levi mumbled.

"Levi's in denial ~~" Hange sang.  
Grunting, Levi made his way to his room, completely ignoring his friend when she started singing that ridiculous K-I-S-S song. 

Levi reached his room and he left that disappointment when he saw the room empty. Sighing, he tried to push the stupid feeling and produced to washing up.  
But as much as he tried to stay away from any topic related on the Pharaoh, Levi can't help about thinking about him. 

Eren did look like he was going somewhere before they separate. Surely the Pharaoh found someone more fun to hangout and maybe forgot to come back. Levi found that convenient, if that really happened then he is free from the brat prince. But every time he thought about those things his chest tighten so painfully and he had no idea why!

Levi grabbed his towel covered his face, instead of drying the droplets of water on his face, he screamed on it just to let out his frustration.

"Levi, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" He screamed.

After a few minutes of screaming on the bathroom, Levi dragged himself on the bed. Too lazy to move, Levi had the urge to order the brat prince to get his camera but after scanning the room and seeing that Eren didn't popped out of no where, Levi forced himself out and get his camera.  
Falling on the bed, he decided to delete some unnecessary photos to clear up his memory space. He scanned through the photos, debating which he should keep and get rid of. When he reach Eren's photo he completely forgot his task and ends up admiring the Pharaoh's photos. He didn't notice that he was smiling all the way. Eren is certainly a real life Adonis. He is gorgeous, his messy hair is making him more adorable, his smile is contagious! And his eyes... Levi lingered on the Pharaoh's close up shots. Zooming in those emerald eyes, Levi witness how those pools of ocean green sparkles in gold. Due to the cameras weight, Levi's fingers slipped and the device fell on his face.

"Ahhh!" Levi rolled over and rubbed his face. That when he realized that he is supposed to clear up his camera memory.   
Grabbing his camera Levi is now mentally fit to do the job. That's what he thought until he reach Eren's photos again.

"This looks good. And this, and this. Oh, he looks cute here. Save, save, save...." Levi blinked several times, he realized that he spared all of the photos that have Eren's face on. 

"Ugh, there must be some ugly ones on the end." Levi went to the very beginning of Eren's pic and there is indeed worth deleting. The one where the Pharaoh stiffly standing straight like a pole. He quickly run through the rest of Eren's photos, then he saw something different between the photos. He went back to it to give it a good look, then he screamed. His hands jolt and ends up throwing the camera off the bed.

Levi pulled his knees on his chest. What the hell what's that?! The Omega screamed internally. The said horrible picture is between Eren's photo and he didn't remembered seeing the...the thing when he was taking pictures. He had no idea what that was, but he recognized those emerald eyes....

"Levi!"

Levi welped at the sudden sound, almost jumping out of the bed. When he saw Eren he let out the breath that he was holding. He didn't know that he was actually holding his breath when he saw the picture, now he is heaving like he ran a marathon.

"Levi? Are you okay? I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry...." Eren kneels near the bed, making himself smaller to ease the Omega fear.

"N-No, its nothing..." Levi stuttered, still recovering from the fright.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah. Maybe I'm just tried and maybe I'm seeing things because of the heat." Levi rubbed his temples. When he saw Eren's puppy face, something pulled the string on his chest. "I-I'm fine. I just need to rest." Levi turn his back on the pleading Alpha.  
Speaking of Alpha, Levi can smell the familiar scent of Eren. Not the bland scent that Eren wore while they are on a tour. His nose must have adjust because once again the room is filled with the scent and Levi found it very calming, not too strong just right. The scent reminded him of the earth in a rainy day, which one of his favorite air freshener. 

"Imma sleep..." Levi mumbled, eyes already close. The last thing he felt is the oddly cool blanket wrapped around before he fell asleep with all worries behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi felt like he was floating in cloud 9, like literally, he was standing in the clouds.

"Where the fuck am I?" He circled on his spot and see nothing but the blue sky and white clouds. "Am I dead?"

Levi walked through the clouds, hoping he can reach to something and figure out where he is. He kept walking and walking until he found a clearing on the clouds. Getting on his knees, Levi peered down. What he saw was an magnificent city, well engineered even with the lack of modern technology. The banks were full of clear flowing water, he spots some children happily playing on the shore while their parents are busy tending the fields. Some are busy making more stone structured houses. Overall, what Levi noted is, everyone is helping each other and all were happy. He can't help but smile, he wishes that society today were like what he is seeing. 

He scrutinize their lifestyle. It was simple, plain even but the people are happy. Moving on the northern part he found a big building, hinting that it must be a palace. Somehow he'd seen these familiar old structures, he didn't see them in real life as far as he can remember. Even if he didn't go much to other places he knew that other kingdoms doesn't looked like this. More like he seen this kind of setting in books, and if his intuition is correct the society his looking at is similar to the earliest society that merged in the earth.

"This must be one of the early society in Egypt." Levi figured. Admiring the kingdom when suddenly a heard a shouts and the thundering sounds of feet. Levi looked over the sound, he can't believe what he witness. People, swarms of them. All of them were shouting, shields and weapons ready to attack and they're all going in one direction. They are going to attack the kingdom.

"Hey!" Levi leaned down and shouted at the peaceful kingdom. "A battalion is coming to attack you!"

But is was too late, the next thing Levi witnessed is gore. It was a surprise attack, the kingdom wasn't ready. They have warriors but they are out numbered. A number of people were killed, some didn't even spared children. The air is full of cries of the people and the sky turned red when the attackers burned their farms and houses. 

"N-no..." Levi cried, he can't handle it because he can't do anything to help. 

The intruders went to attack the palace, killing anyone who tried to stop them. Before an attacker passed through the door and ball of lighting zap out of nowhere. Levi welp at the sudden jolt, and it seemed like the lighting hits the palace. The intruders didn't do better, they were taken aback, some even fell on their back side. Then a loud monstrous roar pierced the air.

Levi had to cover his ears and witness how the entire palace quake. A huge monster emgred from the now ruined palace and let another deafening roar. Levi eyed the monster as it stand straight and reached the clouds, locking eyes with him. Once again, Levi was staring back to the familiar emerald eyes.

*****

"Agh!" Levi sat up with a scream. Taking a few deep breaths and blinking several times, he found himself on his hotel room. He clutch his chest, reassuring himself that what ever he saw was just a dream, a nightmare even.

"Levi?" 

Levi snapped his head towards the sound and found Eren standing near the window with the owl on his shoulder, looking worried as ever. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine..." Levi managed, glaring at the Alpha's green eyes. "Fuck you and your beautiful eyes."

"Ummm... I'm sorry?" Eren apologized, a deep blush creep on his cheeks at the sudden compliment from his mate. It was not the usual sweet compliment but it means a lot to him.

Levi stared at the Pharaoh, for some reasons he can still remembered his dream. Usually he will have dreams and only recalled a quarter of it when he wakes ups. But his recent dream is different, he can remember each detail vividly he wanted to gag. Clutching the sheets on his fist, he tries to calm himself. A lot of things happened when he met Eren and to comes with another mystery. The monster he'd seen on his dream is so familiar, those green eyes

"Levi, are you hungry? Do you want a bath? I can ready the tub for you." Eren offered with all smiles.

"A tub?" Levi questioned. As far as he can remember his hotel room only had a shower and if there is a tub, he'll hardly miss it.

"I'll just handle it." Eren proudly smiles.

"Oh, okay... Wait...." Levi clutched at the sheets. There is something off with the sheets, it is not the same piece of fabric he slept with during his first night. It look and feels very expensive and-

"Oh, I changed it. The hotel had these poor excuse of sheets." Eren once again proudly announced.

"Where did you get this?" 

"I made it with-"

"Magic?"

"Yeah... Why? You don't like it? Do you prefer satin? Silk?" Eren gushed over him, eyes sparkle with happiness it made Levi uneasy. The Omega is sure that Eren is willing to kill anyone in sight if he orders it.

"It's not that I don't like it. Fuck it, this is so nice." Levi flopped on the bed, he noticed that the mattress bounced gracefully on his fall. Eren must have change the mattress too. "But..."

"But?" Eren automatically whine. Levi blinked several times making sure that he didn't see those sad dogs ears on the other's head.

"But I don't think it will be wise if one of the hotel crew comes in or my friends."

"I... I just want to make up with you..." Eren whined, falling on his knees and scooting near the edge of the bed. "Is that bad?"

Levi tried to scoot away from the doting Alpha. He felt trap for some reasons, he remembered this experience before. Levi was on his way home from work when he heard a meow of a cat, he found the cat, all small with big blue eyes. It stared at to him, begging to be adopted, Levi felt trapped that day. He can't just took it in because the landlady is strongly against animals on the building. In the end, Levi gave it food instead and run away from it before it was to late. And that's the biggest mistake that Levi ever made. He found the cat the very next day but a lady saw it first and took it, when the cat saw him, the little creature meowed like crazy. And all Levi did is watch those sad blue eyes as the lady left.

Reflecting right now, Levi won't do the same mistake again. Eren had fuckig magic! And if he played his cards right, he can have the Pharaoh wrapped around his finger like a boss. "Okay, I'll allow this."

"Really? Thank you!" Eren instantly switched from depress to jolly.

"Good." Levi threw his feet on the other side of the bed. He was stretching his limbs when he felt something landed on top of his head. "Oh, and can you make this owl disappear for now?"

"You don't like it?" Eren whined again. Shoulders fell in misery at the idea that his mate is disapproving his gifts.

"No, its not like that. For fuck sake stop slouching like I stole your candy!" 

"I'm sorry..." Eren shrink further.

"Agh! Damn it! I mean we're in a fucking hotel! It is very strange to find an owl inside. And it will be a pain if the hotel crew service came in, I can't make up excuses forever to save your ass." Levi huffed. "You can use your magic b"But only if we are alone. Not everyone is open with the idea of a dead Alpha prince coming back to life. We have to be careful."   
The word "save" light up something on Eren's poor depressed heart. It only means that Levi cares for him and doesn't want him to get in trouble. And Levi mention the word "we", it made Eren feel fuzzy inside. He sit up straight, finally understanding his mate's point of view. "I understand."

"Okay..." Levi went to the room's bathroom and comfirmed that there is no tub. "So? We're my tub?"

After a long 1 hour in the tub, Levi is out in about in the dessert again for their tour. It's been years since he bathe in a tub and it took Levi's all to get out. He promised before bed, he will order Eren to bring back the tub. Before they left the room, he reminded the Pharaoh that he should return whatever he replace in the room, that includes the comfy bed and the glorious tub. Eren must have look up from the magazine stacks on the table because there is no way the Pharaoh had any idea of a slick pearl tub without any bases. Also Eren turned the owl into an owl chain, that is now hanging on Levi's camera. They have a little picnic prepared for this day.

"Whaaaaaaa!" 

Levi watch as Hange and Eren had fun quad riding on the dessert. The air is full of laugh and screams (usually by Hange). Levi settled on the blanket, finishing his sandwich before taking his camera and looked at the lenses and focused on the two but after a while he find himself again fix on Eren. He was all smiles like a kid who had the best time of his life. Unconsciously Levi snap more photos of the Pharaoh until his camera warned him again.

"Shit." Levi cursed and scanned through the photos again until he saw the same horrible picture again but this time Levi didn't threw his camera, instead he stared at it. The monster on the photo look so familiar like he had seen it before. 

"My god." Levi gasped when all puzzle came to together. The thing in the photo is the same monster on his dreams. All those times reading with Hange about the Rouge prince, how could Levi forgot? Well, he did.

Levi eyed the Alpha. He wanted to know, he wanted to see it. The monster. A normal person would stay the fuck away or scared to death when they realized that the idiot who is now riding a quad cart like a kid can transformed into a 15 foot monster. But Levi, now that he knew that very important detail, he is excited than afraid.

"Levi, you should try it!" Eren parked near, also careful with the dust.

"No, thanks." Levi mumbled still not taking the camera off his hands, he snapped another shot of Eren. The Pharaoh look so hot with the quat cart and all the gear he had.

"Awww, come on!" Hange followed suit, leaving a dust on her path, some got caught up with the wind and coming towards Levi.

Levi gasped and automatically closed his eyes and grabbed covered his nose with a towel. But the dust didn't came. Levi crack an open. He saw Eren arm extend at him.

"Whatttt?!?!?!?" Hange exclaimed.

Eren stiffed and looks at Levi, his face literally said: I'm sorry.

"Do you have powers or something?! That was amazing!"

"N-No, I think it was the wind from the south that cause the d-dust to stop." Eren sheeply rubbed his neck.

Levi stared at the two of them. Oh, no. Eren used his magic while Hange is there.

"It was the wind!" Levi supports. "I felt it here actually, I'm not sure if you can feel it there Hange."

"Hmmm...." 

Hange didn't seem to buy it but the beta let it go and drove along the dunes.

"Levi, I'm sorry. I knew you don't like sand, I just want-"

"No. Just go let's talk later, on the hotel room." Levi shooed. He knew Eren did it for his own good but the Pharaoh should know when to use and not. If Hange took the hint, it will took forever to convince the beta otherwise.

"Levi, I'm...."

"Just go." Levi ended and with that said Eren left.

Levi is not that mad, he found it sweet that Eren used his magic to stop the dust. Like he said before, he didn't mind if Eren cleans the ground he walks in. But things just can't be.

Levi looked back at them, Hange is howling like a dog while Eren is laughing but it was not the same full of happiness laughter. He felt sorry all the sudden but he must be careful. If he wants to hide what Eren truely is from the world he needs to know him more than anyone else. Even if it means he had to face to face with the beast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was crying like a crazy person while writting this chapter. >∆<

"Levi, I'm sorry." Eren whined again for the fifth time.

Levi look up from his phone and to the pleading Alpha that is kneeling on the foot of his bed. The Omega had been silent after their picnic, it's not that Levi is mad about Eren using his powers to protect him but he is preoccupied on how he will ask the Pharaoh about his ability to turn into a monster.

If he does turn into a monster. Levi studies him with a critical eye. The Pharaoh certainly looked like a kicked puppy, a brat. A stupid one.

Eren on the other hand, fidget on his spot as his mate scrutinized him. He can't win against Levi's critical stare, it made Eren's eyes tears up.

"L-Levi? Say something, please." The Pharaoh pleaded.

Levi took a deep breath, threwing his legs on the edge of the bed and going for the window. Fully opening it, he look down. The raven is disappointed to see that his room is not that high since he is planning on jumping off the building and expecting for the Pharaoh to turn magically into a monster and catch him but then, he quickly dismissed the idea. Surely a lot of people will be alarmed to see a 15 meter tall monster on their hotel window. Levi needs to be away, like on the outskirts where no soul on sight.

"Eren."

"Y-Yes?!" Eren immediately perked up.

"I need a breather. Take me somewhere were no one is insight." 

"Like another picnic?" Eren asked carefully.

"Yeah, just the two of us."

Eren can feel his heart beating like it was about to jump on his chest. The idea of a picnic, a picnic for only the two of them. It is like a date. Their first date together. Eren wants to jump on the balls of his feet. He can't messed this up, especially when Levi looked serious as fuck. Eren felt nervous all the sudden.

"Okay, ummm..." Eren got on his feet and paused. "I can take you to a quite place but you don't like sand..."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Levi turned to him and raise his brow. They're in the fucking dessert, Levi tolerates it but if Eren will get rid of the sand then he had no complain with the idea.

"I... Turn to sand and let the wind carry ..."

"Oh." Levi paused and think for a moment. "So... How do we do this?"

"If you hold my hand, then you'll turn into sand as well and-"

"The fuck?! I'll turn into sand?! Why can't you just summon a flying carpet or some shit."

"Well, I can summon... horses?"

*****

"Hiya!"

The horse got on a full gallop before it dashed through dunes. Nothing but moon's light is guiding Levi's way. He loved horse back riding and hates it in the same time, to think that these fast beast is taller than him, it sometimes took more effort to climb the animal than ridding it.

"Ah, Levi, slow down."

He heard Eren behind him but he didn't slow down one bit. 

"Hiya!" He encouraged and the black stallion happily bend on his wish.

The horse effortlessly run down the dunes in an incredible speed.

Levi felt his blood rushed through him. He felt so free in the open space of the desert while riding a magical horse. Looking back, he didn't spot the Pharaoh or the city lights.

"Okay, bud. I think we should stop here." Levi pulled the reins but the horse didn't bother and kept on going through the dessert. "Ummm, bud? Stop!"

The horse went to a sudden halt with a surprise nye, front legs thrown on the air like it saw something on the sand. Levi welped as he was thrown backwards by the terrified beast.

Levi fell on his back. Groaning when he felt the pain blooming. "Ugh, fuck. What is wrong with you?"

He stared at the still terrified horse. The midnight stallion is screaming on something, stumping his hooves on the sand like there is something that is stopping him from going further.

Standing on his feet, Levi's dusted his pants, mumbling under his breath when he saw that his current black pants were white now. He rubbed his back, hoping that the pain won't last and doesn't need intense medical attention.

After fixing himself, the Omega survey the area. There is nothing except for sand and some cactus on the area. He stared back at the stallion that is now must have calm his own nerves.

Sighing, Levi approached the horse and rubbed his neck. "What got you all riled up that you threw me off your back?"

Just in time, Levi heard another set of hooves approaching them. A very worried Eren came to view, when the wind came, he turned into sand and magically appeared in front of the raven.

Levi jolted away from the sudden appearance but the Pharaoh took his hands and pulled him close. 

"Are you alright? I heard you screamed. Are you hurt? Did you get bit by a scorpion?" Eren asked with a pause for breath.

"Alright! Alright! Calm down! I'm fine, your horse got surprised and threw me. But I'm fine." Levi assured. 

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just worried when you ride off like that..." Eren took a few deep breaths, trying to composed himself but failed miserably. "You got me so worried!"

Levi found himself in a bone-crushing hug with Eren's face burried on crook of his neck.

"When I lost sight of you, I thought you'll be gone and never come back." Eren cried.

Levi's breath hetch when he felt his heart grew heavy at the Alpha's statement. He patted the Pharaoh back awkwardly, Levi doesn't have that many friends, in short, he is a loner that rather spend his time in a building full of books than go out and talk to people. He doesn't have enough experience on dealing with these situations but what he read on books, patting a greaving/sad person's back is effective of giving comfort to that person.

"There, there," Levi cleared his throat. "I'm fine."

"I'm glad." Eren pulled away just enough to give Levi one of his big smiles.

Levi caught once again by those huge emerald eyes. He didn't even bother at their close proximity. Looking at the Alpha's eyes up close and in person, not on photos, Levi witnessed how those green pools gleam with unshed tears. The moon's light illuminating the Pharaoh's bronze skin beautifully, Levi ends up staring at Eren longer than usual.

"Ahhh..." Levi shakes his head and pushed the brunet off of him. He felt the heat creeping his his cheeks when he came to his senses. He never had been this close to the Pharaoh since they met. Levi should be disgusted or angry because he was once again in the arms of the person who raped him but the blush on his face and the beating of his heart tell him otherwise. "So, ah, yeah. Your horse threw me..." Levi fills in awkwardly.

"I see. I'm sorry for that, Levi." 

"Yeah, sure but his a good horse, pretty fast and stuff..." Levi avoided the other's gaze and started drawing some lines on the sand with his foot.

"I think I know why he stopped."

Levi finally looked up from his sand doodle and saw Eren staring at the area with sorrow.

"This used to be my kingdom..."

Levi turned his attention on the area. No ruines, no signs of ancient civilization, just sand and a few cactus. "What happened?"

"I thought you knew, it was all in the books, right?"

"No, what really happened. If your kingdom is here in this area then I can discover relics and ruines. Maybe we need to dig in order to find them." Levi walked on the area, surveying the ground. "It will help tell your story on this generation."

"Levi, there is none. My people made sure of it." Eren supplied sadly.

Levi paused and looked back at him.

"My people wanted a new start. They don't want that the future kings will do the same mistakes that I did. They destroyed everything and moved to another place."

"Its like you didn't exist..."

"It's my fault, I admit it, I deserved it." Eren tried to cover up his grief and gave Levi a forced smile.

Levi frowned. He felt the weight on his heart again. The idea of your existence being distroyed and never be remembered ever again despite the good things you do is painful. And just seeing Eren trying to be positive despite what his people did, hurts Levi to the core. But it was all in the past, Levi can't do anything to mend it.

"I'm sorry. I think you deserved to be remembered and see your mistakes as a lesson that should not be forgotten."

"Eh, thanks!" Eren rubbed the back of his neck sheeply. "Levi, you're so nice after all."

"I'm not nice, brat." Levi turn his back on him and cross his arms on his chest. Is he really being nice? Levi started questioning himself.

"Anyway, while we are here, do you like to see my kingdom?"

Levi spun around and spread his arms wide on the empty area. "Wow, I'm impressed." Levi said flatly.

"Pfft! No, silly." 

"Excuse me?"

"I'll show you, it will be like a VR."

"What the fuck is a VR?!" Levi raise a brow at him.

"VR, virtual reality." Eren supplied, looking at Levi like he was the one who doesn't belong on the modern world. 

"Don't look at me like that!" Levi playfully slap the Pharaoh's arm. "I rather face mountains of books than spend hours tapping on my phone."

"Okay, okay." Eren chuckles. "Well, let's just say that all you need is: faith, trust, and some magic dust."

"Okay, I understand that one. So what am I going to do?"

"Can I cover you eyes?" Eren took a step closer, moving on the Omega's back. When Levi turn and glared back at him, Eren froze.

"Cover my eyes? Seriously?"

"I want to surprise you." Eren raise both hands in surrender. "That's all."

Levi studies him for a moment. Just to give suspense because Levi can't contain his excitement and his cool all at once. He is really temp to jump on his feet and yell at Eren to do his magic and take him to the world he can imagine through words on books. "Okay."

"Yey!" Eren cheered adorably as he covered Levi's eyes with both palms. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Levi held the Pharaoh hands on his eyes. He can't help the smile that threatens to tug on his lips. He is as excited as Eren and he can hide it anymore.

Levi can't see but he can make out the light that peeked through between Eren's fingers and his. He can hear the birds as they sang their songs and flapped their wings, followed by the soothing sounds of water, the stench of the camels, the laughter of children, and the shouts of the vendors.

"Welcome to your kingdom, my queen."

When Eren removed his eyes, Levi's jaw dropped. He didn't expect that Eren's kingdom, one of the early civilizations, that is so colorful. The walls were of each stone buildings were painted, the stall of each vendors were beautiful. The clothing, Levi thought that he was walking with kings. Bronze skin painted in gold, gems hangs on every person's body, they wear robes all in vibrant colors.

"Eren, this is-" Levi spun around, he can feel his jaw dropped lower it almost touch the ground.

What he saw was not Eren in cool casual clothes. No. Eren crowned himself a Pharaoh on his look. The gold accessories with embedded emeralds hang beautifully on Eren's lean, tall figure. He had more gold markings on his bare chest and they all looked like ancient hieroglyphics. All the gold and emeralds that the Alpha wore gleam under the sun. Levi hugged himself, suddenly feeling under dress. That's when he felt the smooth texture of fabric on his skin, as far as Levi can remembered, his shirt didn't feel this good.

Looking down at himself, Levi gasped that sight. He was wearing the same style of the people around him, only more extravagant compared to the citizens. He had a sheer vail on his head with gold lacing on the edge, his neck felt heavy with all the sapphires gemstones and gold. His ears is no excuse as well, reaching with both hands, he can feel the earnings runs on the side of both of his ears. Examining his clothing, Levi compared it to a belly dancer's costume, except for the sheer top that shows simplified gold marking on his pale skin. "Oh, my gosh..."

"Do you like it? This is how I normally wore." Eren smiled, his bright eyes and that goofy smile made the gold and emeralds on him loss its value.

"Wow.... I didn't expect this... This is amazing and beautiful..." Levi hold both of his hands up, noting the rings and bracelets, all in unique yet elegant designs. "Though, I felt like I'm a very rich belly dancer."

"Haha! Yeah, but it looks good on you!" Eren cheered, seeing his queen happy with the clothes and jewelry made his heart swell. "Well, shall I tour you around, my queen?" Eren bows down and offered his hand.

"Seriously? Queen? Hmmm... I'm not into role playing but sure." Levi took his hand and both of them stroke on the busy street.

Eren made a good tour guide, explaining everything, from traditions, culture, music, food, even language. Levi felt like he was five when he first visited the museum. All wide eyed, completely amazed even with the little things. It was a wonderful experience.

"So, the people can't see us?" Levi observed as the people go on their business.

"Nope, this is just an illusion based on my memories."

"I see." Levi looked around, determined not to miss anything. He can hear the laughter, saw the smiles, felt the happiness of the people. This just show that the ruler took good care of his people. "Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a good Pharaoh." Levi stated based on his observation. But what he didn't expect to see Eren's whole dermour change. The smile was gone, the gleam on his eyes disappeared, shoulders slacked and the whole illusioned quake.

"Ummm.... Eren?" Levi gasped as the atmosphere changed drastically. Laughter turned to cries, smiles switched screams, and fear, Levi felt it every where. 

Levi gasped when an arrow passed near his face, followed by the heat of the flames of the burning house behind him. Faceless intruders came running, shouting their battle cries with their spears, ready to pierced skin.

"ENOUGH!"

As quickly as that, Levi found himself kneeling, hugging himself while panting on the empty desert with the moon above them.

"There is one thing that you are wrong, my love."

Levi flitched a the bitterness of Eren's tone. Slowly he looked up from the towering Alpha, only to stay frozen on his spot.

"I'm not a good ruler." Eren stared down at him, eyes glowing in emeralds.

Stormy gray eyes locked on emeralds ones. Levi felt himself shiver with fear but after a moment, the omega found himself on his feet, and the sound of his palm landing on the Pharaoh's cheek.

Eren blinked, eyes wide with surprise at the sudden slap his Omega gave him.

"Stupid." Levi cursed. "You are the most stupid king in history!" 

Eren looked down at his feet with defeat. The conformation from his mate kills him the most. 

"But..." Levi paused. He cupped the Pharaoh's face and forced him to look at him in the eye. "It is not all your fault."

For the first time Eren felt and saw the sincerity from his mate. It is enough to bring out the tears in him. "I love you. I'm sorry. I love you..." Eren cried. "I don't want to you see me that way. You'll run away when you see the monster in me. But Levi," Eren fell on his knees." I did that for my people, I did that because I want to see you, I want to meet you then. I was so lonely... E- Even with all my people around m-me, I am lonely. I don't have a queen to love until the day I die... I-I-I.. Ahahh..." Eren wep while hugging Levi on the waist.

Levi sucked in breath. It hurts, it really hurts. He can feel the heaviness of the Pharaoh emotions on his veins. The sincerely and the desperation on Eren's face is stabbing Levi, enough that his vision blur with unshed tears. "You trust me... Right?"

Eren nodded, tears steaming down on his face. "P-Please, don't run away... You can slap me and call be stupid anytime, but if you.... please don't run away... Don't leave me..." Eren begged, voice cracking as the fear of being left alone hunts him.

"I won't." Levi vowed but Eren didn't seem to believe it because he kept crying. The Pharaoh turned to sand and appeared a distance away from Levi. He can hear Eren's whizing for air from all the crying and Levi can faintly seen how the Alpha drew his hand on his mouth and bit down.

A ball of lighting breaks the sky, followed by a dense smoke. Levi is busy coughing and got distracted by sting on his eyes from the smoke that he didn't notice the loud footprints approaching him until the smoke subside and he found himself eye to eye with a giant monster.

Levi took a few steps back, mainly because he was surprise to see the beast. A low purr came from the beast and for some reasons it reminded the Omega that this giant beast with huge teeth and glowing eyes is Eren. The stupid dork. 

After a few deep breath, Levi approach the beast. Eren was in all fours, head almost touching the ground. The Omega reached out and let his hand slide at the giant's nose. Fear forgotten, Levi is completely swallowed by curiosity. He tag the brown locks that falls on Eren's face and used it as a rope to climb until he was on Eren's left eye. It never failed to amaze Levi, he can see his own reflection on those green pools. 

"Did I run away?" 

The beast whined before it puffed into dust. Levi screamed when he found himself falling, the hair that he was holding turn into dust and he is going to fall on his back again. But this time he didn't feel the hard ground again, instead he found himself on the arms of a crying Pharaoh.

Levi just sigh and pat the crying Pharaoh's back as he listen to Eren's unlimited 'I love you's and 'thank you's.

*****

They retired to the hotel safely. Eren made some thing with his magic to cure Levi's back when he fell from the horse. Levi would never drink the potion like substance yet he did because Eren disguised it as a tea. And it does taste like tea, Levi noted.

Levi pulled the covers on top of him, getting ready for sleep.

"Levi?" Eren asked quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I sleep next to you? I promise I won't do anything unappropriate."

"Hmmm, yeah...whatever.." Levi mumbled, feeling his lids grew heavy.

"Thank you.." 

Levi felt the bed dips on his side. The bed is quite big, maybe because Levi is petite, so there is enough room for one more.

"Good night. Love."

And that was the last thing Levi heard before letting sleep take over him.

*****

Levi woke up due to a scream. He found the Omega service crew dragging a surprised and still dazed Eren off the bed. Then Hange came running in, telling him that Egyptians are very conservative when it comes to unmarried Omegas.

Levi found himself explaining to the hotel management that Eren was his faïence. Hange was screaming.

And the next thing that Levi knew is they are currently leaving Egypt in Erwin's private plane and there is Eren, happily sitting and smelling like a beta next to him with there hands laced together.

Levi blink. Once. Twice. "What just happened?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo!  
> Goodbye Egypt! And welcome to the world Eren!  
> So it will be like that on the following chapters. 
> 
> Stay tuned and stay cool!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! I got a new phone and it was a pain to adjust, the auto-correct is killing me, plus, it is bigger and wider than my other one and it is hard to type words! Okay that's all, I'll get the hang of it. Hopefully.

"Ugh," was the first thing that Levi muster after hours of travel and dealing with annoying idiots, namely Hange Zoe, during the trip back home.

Levi absentmindedly toed off his shoes and dragging himself to his bed. Falling into the soft familiar mattress made the raven sigh in content.

"Levi, your house is so cute." Eren carefully manuever on the small apartment. It is difficult on his side mainly due to all his mate's luggages on his arms. "Where can I put these?"

"On the side, we'll unpack later." Levi yawned.

"If it's okay, I'll take care of it. Just rest."

"Hmm... Thanks..." Levi snuggled on the sheets, allowing his body to finally take a rest after a tiring journey.

"Okay, I must not disappoint Levi." Even huffed and started sorting out Levi's clothes.

It took Eren a while to figure out how Levi sort his clothes and put some on the wash. He diligently studies the machine before using it, when . He discovered that Levi didn't invest much on clothing, most of the Omegas clothes were.... Nerdy in Eren's opinion.

Baggy, dull looking sweaters, plain trousers and shirts. Eren's queen deserved more than this. Not to mention the Omega's home. It is not ugly but it's plain. So plain, that there is no more than five colors on the raven's apartment.

Eren need to fix this madness.

Thankfully Levi got a destop computer. Eren witness how these machine were made and how people used them but he is still edgy on using it. After a while of familiarizing the machine, Eren got the hang of it. While he is reading through articles of fashion and interior designs, an email pop up from Hange.

From: Hange  
Subject: Money!  
Levi! I got good news! Erwin already desposit your share for discovering the tomb on your bank account. How did Erwin got your account number? Hahaha! You already know that answer!

Eren blinked, Hang must have sneaked into his mate's wallet. That beta is friendly, very friendly but Eren doesn't found her doings offensive. Maybe Hange can manage to save Lev's life because she literally knew everything about the Omega, that includes the raven's pin number.

It is not a mystery to Eren that Levi's pin number is his birthday, so he checked out how much Levi got paid. After opening the Omega's account Eren confirm that Erwin did payed Levi, actually, it was a huge amount of money. Though the brunet didn't know if Levi will get angry about this. But Eren shook it off, Levi might get angry yet the Alpha can deal with it. Eren did this because his Omega deserved more than this plain lifestyle.

Eren opened a new tab and search the most relayble online shop who also had a warehouse on the city. He discovered Scouts Online Store, it sells not only a wide variety of clothes on different styles but also home goods.

First thing first, Eren needs to expand Levi's woredrobe. He already had a hint of his mate style so he'll stick to that. He want some color on the raven's clothes too, not too bright, not too dull, just right. And that's when he settled for pastel clothes. Levi's seems to love lazy sweaters, so Eren picked a few with different designs. After a while, Eren was off track, he was starting to add more clothing that he thinks will suite his mate in the cart. Most of the shades he got was pale pink and blues. He also got some dresses that surely will make Levi 110% cute.

After checking out $2500 worth of clothing and accessories, Eren moved to furniture and other home decor. Yes, Levi's home is not that big but Eren did his research and was able to plan out the place, making sure that each space has a purpose yet it won't crowded the apartment.

Eren pick decors and furnitures while minding the color scheme that he is planning with. The good thing about Levi's apartment is the amount of natural lights. The Omega had huge windows near his bed and in the supposed to be living space. He purchased curtains and some fairy lights, those things were adorable.

After checking out $25,000 dollars worth of furniture and decor, Eren lean back and stretch his arms with a crack.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up from the bed.

"Levi!" Eren quickly closed each tab, went straight to the settings of the browser and cleared the history links. "I was just familiarizing with the computer. Such amazing technology." he added, sincerely.

"Don't you fucking dare break it." Levi means it. He saved a lot for that desktop, and his precious games, oh Levi will strangle the hell out of Eren. Ancient king or not, who ever messed up with Levi's game files and progess will surely be decapitated.

"Don't worry~" Eren smiled. He wanted to surprise his mate with all the new stuff. He chooses express shipping and payed the extra charge because he can't possibly wait. Three weeks is better than 2 months.

"Okay...." Levi sat on the bed and fix his apprearance. Embarrassment was scented in the air. He never really had visitor (Hang is just an entity), the idea of him snoring on his sleep while someone is present is really unflattering.

Eren wanted to stop his mate and simply tell him that he looked beautiful even with bed hair. He wished he could wash away all of the raven's insecurity.

"So... How do we do this?" Levi looked at his nails like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Eren was confusion at first then he recalled their little stunt. "Don't worry, I'll sleep in the floor if that helps you get comfortable."

"Oh, thanks.... Ummmm... About the engage thingy..." Levi said carefully. As much as possible he wanted Eren to understand that their current relationship is still as it is, that the engagement is nothing but a front.

Sensing his mate anxiety, Eren decided to jump to it. "Levi, it's okay. I understand."

"Really?" Levi questioned. Eyeing the Alpha, searching any hurt in those deep emerald eyes. "Look, I don't want to be the bad guy here, I just-"

"Levi," Eren moved closer, taking the Omega's hands on his. "I understand."

"Thanks...." Levi said quietly. He felt a little pang of sadness within him. It wasn't his own emotions, it was like someone elses emotions. Shaking his head, Levi looked back at his open computer. He grins. "You're not watching porn are you?" 

"Porn?" Eren tilted his head. "Do you mean corn?"

Levi brust out laughing, startling Eren at the process. "Sex videos, dambass!"

Eren instantly thought turned red. "I wasn't! I swear, I was just-" the Alpha panicked.

"Hey, calm your shit, I know that you are not doing stuff like that." Levi chuckles, standing up and stretches and his limbs. Pausing when his eyes landed at his now empty suite case tucked neatly on the corner. "You sort my clothing?"

"Yep!" Eren announced proudly.

"My laundry-"

"Washed it, dried and folded."

"Oh..." Levi felt some fuzzy feeling on his chest. This Pharaoh is really going for his good side. "That's nice, thank you..."

"You're always welcome."

And there goes the smile that Levi learned to fear. The Pharaoh's pure smile never fails to weakened the raven's knees.

"Are you hungry?" Levi looked away and cleared his throat.

"A little, are you hungry? Sorry, I don't know how to cook but I'll learn."

Levi felt an arrow peirced his poor heart. It made the Omega tremble in fear. Holy shit, he can literally control this Alpha but Levi's is not the bad guy. He made sure of it. Fishing his phone, Levi started ordering pizza. "It's fine. I'll just order pizza."

"Okay... Ummm... Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a pizza?"

"It is the only thing in this world that taste like softest clouds in heaven." Levi stated seriously.

Eren just tilted his head in confusion.

*****

Levi stared down at the record book, completely dazed. His mind is busy assisting what had happened after they left Egypt. He had  to go back to work earlier and than expected because Armin needed help with the new collection of books that were to be added on the library.

"Should I place it here?"

"No,  on the third row please."

Looking up from the book,  Levi watched the as supposed to be dead brat prince helped Armin returning the books on their shelves. It's been a week since Levi return home with an excess baggage and a gold engagement ring on his ring finger. 

Gray stormy eyes landed on the said ring. Eren is quick to act then, puffing legal documents with his magic along with the ring. The Alpha's excuse is to make their engagement a real thing and lessen their problems at the airport. 

Levi can't make up excuses everyday while Hange become suspicious despite all the talk they had, threwing questions none stop at the raven when she visits the establishment. Especially disturbing ones.

"Wow, Levi. I didn't know you were a fast paced person regarding to stuff like this." Hange poked him with his elbow. They were still in Egypt, packing up and getting ready to go home.

Levi groan in reply.

"So, how is he?" Hange wiggled her brows at him.

"He was just here five minutes ago, why didn't you asked him?!" Levi snapped, stuffing his clothes on his suite case. Usually, Levi will fold them neatly as possible but now is an exception, his is pissed but the tiredness is taking over. He just want to go home and sleep, like everything that happened is just a dream.

"No. I mean in bed. He must be really good that you easily accepted his proposal."

"I-" Levi paused. He wanted to correct Hange but his thoughts were filled with their first meeting sex. Heat creeps involuntary on Levi's cheeks.

"I knew it!" Hange exclaimed.

"Oh, god..." Levi sighs, mentally exhausted.

"Still I didn't think that you are the type of person who will invite someone in bed, especially to an Alpha that you just met."

"W-what did you say?" Levi felt his heart jump. Hange just said Alpha, did she? 

"Oh! Did I say Alpha? Hahaha! Sorry, I mean Beta but...." Hang looked back at the open door, making sure that no one is insight before leaning on Levi, whispering. "I noticed that there is something weird with Eren. His eyes remind me of a certain Pharaoh-"

"-Hange, you are tired! All this heat is going on your head! I suggest you should take a nap..." Levi cuts in, trying his best to hide his anxiety.

"It might be the case but... Levi, can I see your wrist?" Hang asked carefully and it fears Levi. 

Levi knew that Hang is not that stupid, in fact the beta is smart and observant. That's what the Omega is worried. Levi backed away, instinctively pulling his sleeve to hide the mark. He is not sure if the mark is still there if Even is out and about but it is better to be careful.

"Hange!" Petra popped out of the door. "Erwin needs to talk to you!"

"Oh, okay! Thanks Petra, see you later Levi!" with that said, Hang skipped her way out of his room.

Levi thank Petra silently, he will surely ran out of excuses to cover up the mark on his wrist.

"Also, I'm here to check on your injuries." Petra showed the first aid kit that she was holding.

Levi open his mouth but shut it, he totally forgot about the bite mark on his nape. He took off the bandage way before because he finds it annoying wrapped around his neck. They both sat on the bed as Petra examine the bite.

"It is completely heal now but as I said, it will leave a nasty scar on your nape." 

For some reasons Levi didn't feel disgust or shame about the scar on his neck, honestly, the raven felt like it is worth showing off the world. There is this fuzzy feeling when he walk around, wearing the bite.

"But I know a doctor who can easily fix the skin, I can refer him to you. He's really good, it's like that scar wasn't there."

"No!" Levi blurt out, hand immediately covers his nape as he back away from Petra.

There was a pregnant pause, both of them, Levi was also shock at his own retreat. "I mean, it's fine. I don't care about my looks and I don't want to waste money." he quickly recover.

"Okay..." Petra shakes her head and clap her hands. "I think that's about it then, I'll let you finish packing in peace."

"Thank you." Levi waved as Petra left him. 

Levi blinked back to the present, his gaze landing at the ring. He didn't expect to bring Eren with him back on his home but the idea of leaving without the Alpha is stabbing him on the chest, it hurts so much his visions started to blurr and the next thing he knew, Levi is falling off his chair. The hard thud echoes through the library.

"LEVI!" Eren droped all the books he's carrying and rush to his fallen mate. He scopped Levi in his arms, shaking him gently as possible, his free hand runs on the Omega's forehead. "Levi? Oh, god. Please wake up."

Levi flutter his eyes open, the dizziness started to subside slowy. When his vision cleared, he saw Eren looking down at him with unshed tears. "Hmmm... What is wrong with you?" Levi asked in dazed, reaching to cupped the brunet's face.

"Are you okay?" Eren shot back. "You just fell off the chair!" 

"l... I did?" Levi blinked at him.

"I'll run by the drug store and get some meds." Armin volunteered and quickly dashed out of the library.

"Levi are you sure you are okay? Does anything hurt?" Eren craddle him like a fragile baby.

Levi just simply looked up at him still daze. He snaked both arms on Eren's neck and hoist himself, resting his nose on the crook of the Alpha's neck. Levi whined when he was hit by the bland scent of Beta on Eren's skin and not the calming scent he used to know.

Eren got the idea and switched his scent back. Levi sighs in delight and burried his nose. There is something with the scent that made Levi melt, his inner Omega started purring at the close proximity.  

"Levi? How are you feeling?" Eren rocked him gently.

"Good..." Levi moaned. 

"Do you want to lay down? Are you thristy? Hungry? Is it because of your diet? Levi, I just recently read that some of the diets can cause fainting and dizziness. I suggest that you should switch to another diet plan." Eren listed, scooping the Omega on his arms, carrying him to the sofa.

"Hmmm..." Levi hummed absentmindedly.

He held Levi on his arms, afraid to let go. When Eren smelt Armin's Omega scent, he quickly and switched back to his previous blant scent. Levi whined in protest, grabbing Eren shirt and tugging it like child who wants to have his sweets so bad.

"Levi, I'm sorry but Armin is near." Eren whispered. Laying the Omega down on the sofa. "Stay."

That result a cute pout from the raven. If Eren had a phone or a camera, he'll capture this opportunity.

"I got the meds!" Admin called out and quickly dashedwent straight to Levi. "Actually, its a relaxation herb. It will help with the dizziness."

Levi inhale the relaxing fragance and the next he went totally black out. 

"He's asleep." Eren pulled his sleeping mate closer.

"Maybe he's just tired. I suggest you should take him home now."

"But-"

"No buts. You guys help me a lot now, I can handle the rest." Armin reassured.

"Really? Thanks Armin." Eren carefully scooped his mate. Levi's apartment is a walking distance away from the library, so Eren does not have to wrestle with the transportation system.

"Ahhh... Eren?" Armin called out before the brunet reached the door.

"Yeah?"

Armin's gazed landed on the sleeping Omega on his arms. He had assumptions to why the raven suddenly collapsed and none of it is stress. They have a lot of work but they all manage it in a slow pace since they don't have a deadline to catch up. Maybe the fainting spell was caused by something... Else? He switched his gaze to Eren.

"Is there something wrong Armin?"

Armin blinked, "Oh, nothing go on. Take good care of Levi."

"I will."

And Armin watched the two left the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you like!
> 
> Comments gave me life!


End file.
